Fae Gnista
by jasminehearts8611
Summary: What if Sookie was not raised in Bon Temps? What if Gran was dead? Put a Fae, powerful, ruthless, cunning Sookie in her role this time and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N~**_

Sookie is Swedish in this fanfic. If you see any uncommon spellings like 'D' instead of 'Th' and 'Y' instead of 'G', that is her accent showing itself.

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

You would think by me living here for ten years would convince people that I'm staying. You and I both thought wrong. The people of Bon Temps, Louisiana are no more accepting than a dog in heat. Now that vampires have come out, things have been even worse. The only reason people haven't been forming lynch mobs already is that everyone in this town has grown up here and have been seen in daylight. That is, until today.

Merlotte's Bar and Grill run and owned by Sam Merlotte (a true shapeshifter) got it's first vampire today. Considering I was Fae and telepathic, I was naturally suspicious of his motives. Random vampires don't just show up in Bon Temps for pleasure, always business. Bon Temps was just not the sort of place where vampires would thrive. Especially taking account of all the hateful rednecks in these parts. New Orleans would be a better place for him to have his _pleasure._

The ancient looking vampire sat in my section. It's not that he gave off an aura of power, just _age. _In fact, I bet he was a Confederate soldier by the look of his posture and the aura of _good ol' southern values. _He was a man looking to blend in to a lowly country town. "Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'll be your server today. We don't have any Tru Blood in today, it spoiled." By his startled look, he didn't expect my Swedish accent.

It was where I was born and raised for fourteen years of my life and I loved every single day of it. Bon Temps was not a home to me since the day my mother left for Sweden with my father twenty-two years ago. The day they died was six months to my birth, after they left me with my mom's aunt. Jason never could understand why they left me in Sweden and him in Bon Temps with our Gran.

"That's okay. I'll take a red wine so I can stay." I expect he intended for me to laugh but I just walked off to fill his order. I was not going to converse with a vampire that gave me the creeps. And by the way the whole place is staring at him, he won't be comfortable here for long. "_**Look at that ass. What I wouldn't give to be buried in that tight, firm, round ass" **_Ah, the Rattrays are here. Mack Rattray's vile thoughts were as repulsive as ever.

"Sookie, are you okay? Do you need me to kick that vampire out of here?" Sam, my boss, asked. Sam was a little over-protective of me when it came to men. I suspect he has a crush on me. "No Sam, he's not bothering me. I just want to give him his wine and attend to my other tables. He's not got any particular interest in me." '_I think, considering I can't read his mind.' _My unspoken thought lingered in my brain, frustrating me to no end. Sam poured me my order as we conversed about inconsequential things to pass the time.

Mack and Denise Rattray had joined the vampire in his booth by the time I returned with his order. "Here's your order. Mack and Denise, what can I get you today?" I asked. "_**You, bent over this table while I fuck you from behind while everyone watches"**_ It took all my control not to vomit all over Mack. Like him taking my virginity was even an option. "I'll have a basket of onion rings with mustard and he'll have a pitcher of Bud" Denise sneered.

She continued primping herself at the table like a two dollar whore, trying to seduce the vampire. Very poorly, might I add. "_**Low rent hooker is always trying to seduce and still my man with that obviously fake accent. Whore"**_ Even in her thoughts, Denise was unattractive. She chose a good husband to compliment her nasty attitude and horrible outward appearance. I couldn't have matched a viler couple than these two.

"_**I can't wait to drain this fanger. He looks good for a couple of pints"**_ That last thought made me pause but not enough to actually care. "I'll be right back with your order" I said. None of their thoughts particularly bother me because those people mean nothing to me. I've been hearing people's thoughts since I was born and will continue to do so until the day I die. "Lafayette!" I called. Lafayette Reynolds, our resident gay chef, is my best friend. He's loud, proud, and for damn sure unapologetic about it. He was a louder, black version of me. That's why we get on so well.

"Well hey there sugar boo. What you yelling my name for hooker. You's okay?" he asked. By the flaring of my nostrils and the feel of electricity in the air, I must have looked pretty bad. "The Rattrays are here. We got an order of onion rings for the female rat. You know, I wouldn't mind if Denise's food _accidently _fell on the floor a bit and maybe rolled around" I hissed. "Ooh, kitty got her claws out. Meow! I'll get right on that."

I knew there was a reason I loved that man so much. As if my day couldn't get any worse, Jason walked in with his road crew construction buddies. "Hey Sook!" he hollered. "Hi Jason, Rene, Hoyt" I responded. The latter blushed and the former grunted back. "What can I get for you today?" I asked the boys. Since Dawn was thirty minutes late for her shift, I took her wages for tonight on the condition that I covered both our sections.

"A pitcher of Corona and a plate of wings with two basket of fries Sook" Jason said. "Okay, I'll have it right out." Lafayette was done with my order by the time I got back. "That _accident_ just might have happened baby. Them fuckers is a whole new dimension of trash" Lafayette winked. Even with the prospect of going back to that horrible table, I couldn't wipe the shit-eating grin off my face.

The rest of my shift went relatively normal. The vampire, who's name I learned was Bill Compton, left with the Rattrays sometime earlier. I thought they were gone until I caught out back yelling at the Rattrays. "I told you two to think about draining me so she would catch it! I have to know if the girl is a telepath you idiots!" he screamed. Masking my body with a cloaking spell, I hurried to my was obvious that Bill had glamoured them to think about draining him so I could run off and save him.

It's such a shame that I'm half-Fae and my kind doesn't really care about vampires. I mean, our blood is like crack to them. That tiny amount of quarter-vampire blood in me doesn't really help matters much either. They aren't the most empathetic kind of supe out there. The drive to my ancestral farm house didn't provide too much excitement. I was very aware of Bill Compton's void of a mind following me home then across the cemetery to his home. I have a feeling that my life is never going to be this quiet again.

* * *

_**A/N~**_

_**This is my first fanfiction. Let me know if you like it, hate, love it, ect. Review and Follow!**_

_**~~Jasmine**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N~** Sookie's accent starts to show more in this chapter. If you see any weird-looking unintentional spelling errors, let me know. Enjoy!

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

The house was quiet when I got home, as always. Ever since Gran had died, the place hasn't been the same. I could never quite call it my home, considering my home is in Sweden. I sighed at the sadness racking through my body. Gran was a good woman, regardless if I knew her for long or not. '_At least she had a long life for a human' _I thought. It should have been a little longer, considering she was a half-Fae.

The war Niall and Breandan waged took their toll on all Faeries. Breandan wanted all Faeries that were not full Fae to be killed because of their _diluted blood. _He sent Neave and Lochlan, his Faery assassins, to kill both Gran and I. I did not live here at the time, making it impossible for them to find me. They killed Gran that night, fourteen years ago. I killed them six years ago.

I pushed away the sad memories threatening to smother me. Gran would not want me to mourn her when she is happy in The Summerlands with my grandfather, Fintan Brigant. He was another casualty of the long war. The very last thing he did for me was close the last remaining portal behind the farmhouse. My tired body sagged walking up the stairs. I'm going to need all the energy I can get.

**THE NEXT DAY~**

I hissed as the sun shined in my eyes, awakening me from my slumber. That quarter-vampire part of me hates having the sun wake me up. The half-Fae part of me loves the sun because I am a sky Fae. A royal sky Fae at that. When I was born, Gran infused my blood with the essence of vampire magic to give me extra protection.

Vampire essence could be described like the Fae spark. The magic in our veins that keep us alive or 'undead' in the vampire's case. It's a living, feeding thing that needs our bodies and care to stay alive or keep running itself. No one has ever lost their spark or essence for any reason other than death.

Vampire magic is what vampires used to turn, rise, glamour, live, and heal others and myself with my blood. That essence gave me fangs, glamour, vampire speed, sight, hearing, strength, and an ability to stay awake as long as I need to without getting tired. I will be forever grateful to Gran for giving me this protection. It's an added bonus that I don't have to drink blood to stay alive.

Today was my day off so I put on my little white bikini and went outside to tan. Sky Fae thrive in the sun. All Fae thrive in the sun. If we didn't have sun every week, we would slowly start to wither and fade away. My thoughts soon returned to how to get rid of that creep, Bill. '_Maybe I should visit the vampire sheriff at Fangtasia' _I pondered. Every supe in the area knew who the sheriff was and the need to check in with him before they settle in the place. I have a feeling that ol' Bill didn't do this, however.

I'll just go visit him tonight. I knew it was going to be dangerous for me to go. They would all smell my sweetness and 'other' vibe. It's off-putting to the humans who can feel the power and 'other' rolling off me in waves. I knew I could take any of them, so I wasn't too worried. My mind relaxed after I came up with a suitable solution. The sun slowly slipped away many hours later, signaling for me to go back inside. I prepared a light fruit salad for myself, then went to get ready for my debut into the supernatural community. A girl always has to dress to impress for such occasions.

Despite my being a waitress, it was only for fun. Fintan left me billions of dollars from his time in this world. Unfortunately, this was another reason Jason and I fought. Jason felt that he was entitled to my money and tried to take it from me. I would have happily split it with him but he wanted it all for himself. Another reason I was a waitress for fun is that I don't want to work somewhere that takes too much money from people.

Sam knows who my grandfather was and how much he left me so he lets me work there for free. He uses my wages to give his other employees a raise. Even Lafayette knows of me 'Daddy Warbucks' situation, as he calls it. He also calls me his 'Sugar Mama' but that is one of the milder nicknames he has for me. It was way better than what he calls Arlene behind her back.

I raced to my closet to pick out my red, black, and white five inch Louboutin heels. It matched perfectly with my red and white Sherri Hill dress. I skipped the scented lotion and perfume, oppting to use a tan enhancing scentless lotion with my natural sweet scent. It was barely dark by the time I stepped out of my house. It takes thirty minutes to get to Shreveport from Bon Temps so I left just in time.

The website for Fangtasia said it opens at eight o'clock every night besides Sunday, when it's closed. Seeing as it was Friday, the busiest day, I figured it would be packed. My brand new Audi R8 handled the speeds and turns well. The car I had for ten years died on me a couple weeks ago, giving me no choice but to buy a new one.

In no time at all, I reached Fangtasia, the bar with a bite. Who the hells stupid idea was that anyway? Shaking out my thoughts, I pulled into the parking lot. I could tell people were staring at the car because who wouldn't stare at a brand new shiny car? The line wrapped all the way around the building but I didn't intend to wait that long. 'Others' can get in faster than humans can at other supe bars and I knew the vampire at the door would smell it on me.

I steeled myself as I lowered my shields enough to get a live feed but not a barrage of thoughts. Several people were wondering if it was a male or female in the car and if either gender, to get them to sleep with them. I also got a whole lot more knowledge that I would have happily never seen on a lot of these desperate people. More than a few were fantasizing about Eric Northman, the bar owner and Sheriff of Area 5.

It turns out his progeny, Pamela Ravenscroft, was manning the door. I stepped out slowly, suppressing the chance of my flashing someone. Several of the vampires outside inhaled deeply, turning to me. I was sure thankful more than ever now that I had vampire essence in me. They wouldn't attack unless I was bleeding profusely everywhere. Numerous fangs snapped down as I approached anyway, though.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Pam purred. Her expression could not be described as anything other than predatory. "I.D. please?" she asked. I handed her my state identification card, rolling my eyes. Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "Go right on in Susannah." I smirked at her, knowing what caused her reaction. "Thank you" I smiled. "Oh, and Pam?" I said. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Call me Sookie."

The bar was everything I imagined. Red and black was the color scheme for the whole bar. Every piece of furniture in the place was black. There were many pictures of actors that played vampires on the walls, in every possible way. Even the oldest ones dating back to the 1920's blended in with the setting. Eyes watched me as I made my way across the floor to the bar.

I hadn't noticed the raised dais and throne before but did when I sat down. On the throne was a vampire I couldn't help but assume was Eric Northman. He looked Nordic and like a Viking in a very good way. A very, very good way if I had anything to say about it.

He was tall, maybe 6'4 or 6'5. Vikings were really never that tall. The average male viking was about 5'8. Eric had long shoulder-length blonde hair that shimmered in the light. His body was defined and muscled but not overly so. It was perfect to me. He had clear blue eyes, like the daytime sky, staring straight at me.

The sheriff pulled out his Blackberry and started to text someone. I assumed it was his progeny as she was by his side in a moment. I tuned my ears to listen to them speak at vampire speed while my eyes watched everything else. "Who is she Pamela?" Eric demanded. "She is Swedish Master. Her name is Susannah-" I interrupted her before she could spill my secret to him.

"Dis is not a good way to invite someone up Sheriff" I said casually, staring straight at them. My voice never strayed above a whisper but I could tell they heard. Pam gaped at me while Eric only quirked an eyebrow and raised his right hand to beckon me to him. I slipped off my seat carefully, methodically making my way to him.

The 'fang-bangers' thoughts got louder and more furious the closer I walked to Eric and Pam. "_**Who the fuck does that country whore think she is?" **_That one was the 'fang-banger' that Eric had yesterday. "_**I wish he picked me. She is beautiful though. Uggh, that bitch has on Louboutins. Beautiful and rich"**_

Believe it or not, those was one of the nicest thoughts I picked up on from this crowd. "_**Look at her. That vampire always get the beautiful HUMAN girls. It's unnatural. Maybe I can save her when the rest of the squad raids this place. I hope Marty got that vampire Tarin to feed on him yet" **_That thought made me pause. I'm going to use this to my advantage.

I stopped at the edge of the dais, waiting to be invited up the stairs on to the stage. "Sheriff Northman" I said formally. "It appears that I don't know what to call you. What is your name?" he asked. I hid the smirk that threatened to form on my lips. "My name is Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant but you make call me Sookie." His lips twitched with the force of some unknown emotion.

" -" I scowled at him. "Sookie" he corrected as he saw my dark look. I could tell he was amused by this. "What is that you require in my bar?" he asked. I licked my lips, turning to observe the bar and then him too fast for human eyes. "You, Sheriff. I'm here to talk with you about a vampire problem." His amusement remained in his eyes but his body snapped into business mode.

"A vampire problem you say. Who is this vampire that you have a problem with?" he asked. "His name is Bill Compton and he is my new neighbor at the old Compton house. I had a feeling he did not check in with you from the way he came into town." I watched Eric's eyes darken from sky blue to ice blue in only seconds. "Let's talk in my office" he snarled.

As he stood, he dwarfed my short height. I'm short but he made me feel like a midget. "Oh, and Eric?" he paused on his descent off the stage. "There's a vampire named Tarin feeding off a guy named Marty in the men's bathroom. A cop paid him to do it. He's undercover. It's the guy in the Louisiana State baseball cap and leather choker. They're planning a raid in about an hour." I used vampire speed to get to his office before he could ask anymore questions.

Moments later, Eric entered with Pam into his office. I sat comfortably in his office chair, my feet propped on the desk. Pam openly showed her amusement at my cheekiness. "How did you know about Tarin and the raid?" Eric demanded as soon as the door was shut.

"Oh come now Erikr, you know I'm a Faery. I'm also a telepath. I can read everyone but vampires. Their minds can be traced though. Every one of your minds are different. Pam's mind is dark and cold but has, oddly, shapes of shoes everywhere. Your mind is a pit full of snakes that I can speak to. That was a gift from my godfather, the ability to speak to animals" I explained.

"You don't smell like a full Faery" Eric said skeptically. "I'm not. I'm half-Fae, a quarter-human, and a quarter-vampire." Disbelief hit me full force from them both. Empathy was a bitch. "My deceased grandmother did a ritual when I was born to combine my blood and Fae spark with a vampire's essence or magic. I still have the ability to walk in the sun but I have all the abilities of a vampire. I needed and still need the protection the essence gives me."

We sat in stony silence until Pam pointed out I had yet to explain about Compton. "Bill Compton has been in town for about a week. He came into Merlotte's, the shifter's, bar last night. He tried to glamour me but most Faeries can't be glamoured. I glamoured him successfully to forget that information. I caught him outside at the end of my shift yelling at two drainers that they were supposed to be thinking about draining him so I could come 'save' him. He didn't know I don't give a fuck whether a random vampire dies or not. He glamoured them to forget it" I explained.

Eric was raging around the office as I paused. "Anything else?" Pam asked. She looked almost gleeful of the fact Compton was digging himself into a deeper silver-lined grave. "I think he was sent here to procure me illegally for the Queen of Louisiana, Sophie-Ann. I asked my godfather about and he told me he was listed as the 'former' procurer for the Queen."

That stopped Eric mid-pace. "What do you mean?" he asked. "She has my former drug addict cousin as her favorite pet. My blood is a thousand times more potent because I have the Fae spark and I'm half-Fae while she is ⅛ of a Fae. She doesn't have the magic of our people, just the beauty and allure. She must have blabbed about my telepathy to stay in her good graces. She doesn't like not being the center of attention. That's why she hated me so much."

"Well that and I inherited a hundred billion dollars from my grandfather Fintan Brigant and my Gran Adele Stackhouse-Brigant." Maybe I gave them a bit more than they could handle. Nah, they're vampires. "If they continue with this path, they will formally be declaring war against the House Of Brigant, Royal Sky Fae Clan" I said gravely. If at even remotely possible, I think they would have paled even more so than they already were.

"They will not be endangering the lives of all vampires just to illegally kidnap a princess. Do they know you are a Brigant or Fae?" Eric growled. I shook my head. "They do not. I believe they are hoping that I taste sweet like Hadley and that my telepathy is a 'bonus' as the Americans would say. Desmond says she was bragging about 'her' court telepath that tastes better than her Hadley. He hopes to parade me around and whore around for her. Fae are promiscuous but I am not. My virginity will not be something of a prize to them!" I hissed.

Electricity crackled around us, filling the air with magic. Two sets of fangs snapped down, bloodlust rising in their eyes. My temper reigned in quickly, drawing back into my Fae core. "I am sorry. If my emotions are strong enough, they control my magic." My apology calmed them enough for them to retract their fangs. "It is alright Princess. This is the most fun I've had in a while" Pam purred. My left eyebrow rose of its own accord, mocking her.

"Your undead life must be really boring then Pam. Dis is only mild chaos to me. 'Walking into the dragon's nest' so to speak. It is good that I can take both our kinds and many more, no matter their age. The Fae do have their secrets and all" I smirked. Just for the tiniest of moments, I saw Pam crack a tiny smile. It disappeared quickly but I was proud I could make 'The Frigid Bitch', as she's known, smile.

"What do you want from us for this information Faery?" Eric asked skeptically. My eyebrow ticked just a tiny bit. "All I want from you _Vampire _is warning when trouble is coming, permission to come her most nights to play with everyone, and your help when it is warranted for battles." Pam snickered at what I slipped in about playing with the customers. "Not like that Pam. I want to test my shields against your kind and test my long-range glamour. It's difficult but I can do it without eye contact. All I really need is an energy or _katra_ reading."

Eric's face showed no emotion but I could see the amusement, lust, intrigue, and caution warring together in his eyes. Eyes are the window to the soul, brain, and your deepest, darkest secrets. "Goodbye Errric, Pam" I said. My r's rolled together a good bit of the time so I just continued as if it were normal. I could see his decision in his eyes but he didn't and _wouldn't _know that.

"You have not heard my decision on the matter" he said dryly. "We all know you're going to take it because you want me if nothing else. Vampires need challenges or they get bored and I'm one hell of a challenge." He made no move to stop or correct me like I thought he would. '_I knew I was right' _I thought triumphantly. "Oh, and Eric" I said, stopping at the door. He looked at me with curious and cautious eyes. "I don't share. Unless you want to share me with other men?" His snarl stopped me from going any farther in my speech.

All in all, I think coming here was the best decision of my life. I may have just met my life partner or _katra _mate in the eyes of my people.

* * *

Eric's Pov~

"Master I like her" Pam said. "As do I Pam, as do I. She will be mine and no Queen, foolish vampire, or Faery is going to stop me!"

* * *

**A/N~ Review, Fan, Favorite and Follow! Tell me what you think of this extra-long chapter. **

**~~Jasmine**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~This chapter establishes their Pam, Eric, and Sookie's first adventure together. Be patient, the best is yet to come!

* * *

Eric's Pov~

Sookie Brigant did not come in the next night. Or the night after. Neither did she come in the third night. By the fourth night, I was getting anxious. '_Where could she be?' _was the only thing my brain was cable of producing in her absence.

Humans (or any other supes) never got under my skin like she had. None were more memorable than she. The first time I saw her was the moment she stepped into the door. My eyes followed her every movement. No other vampire dared to approach her from the aura she exuded, no matter how _delicious _she smelled. She was bold to come into a vampire bar as a Fae, looking innocent in white and smelling even more so.

At the end of the night, I decided she would be mine forever. I would not mind giving up the boring and horrible tasting 'fang-bangers' for Susannah. The fact that the Queen and Bill were out to ge my angel did not deter me. She would only be mine and mine forever.

That night, she did show up. She was in white again but it was merged with baby blue, the color of her eyes. Sookie never once stopped and paid attention to any other customer. She came straight to my stage and plopped gracefully in my lap. The entire bar held their breath, waiting for me to push her off and away from me. I did neither thing.

My arms held her tiny waist like a boa constrictor, never loosening or letting go. "It's good to see you to Sookie" I purred. She wiggled in my lap in response. I gripped her hips, warning her. "Do not do that if you're not willing to pay" I growled. Most people would be afraid of my growls but not Sookie. She just giggled and leaned back into me.

"My, my, aren't we bold" Pam drawled. She appeared several minutes ago but I did not notice. All my attention was diverted to the little Swedish bell in my lap. "Går knullen dig Pamela [Go fuck yourself Pamela]" was all she said in response. Pam laughed loudly at that one, startling several of our human customers. "Bara om du göra för det först [Only if you do it first]" she winked. My little angel just smirked and chuckled softly.

Sookie did not offer any other comments so Pam got bored quickly. "I will be at your booth Master" she said and disappeared. "I knew that would work" Sookie muttered. "What would work?" I asked curiously. "She would get bored easily if I said nothing and leave." My what a devious mind my angel has. I caught my own self by surprise when I barked out a laugh. Having my angel around has did wonders for mind. She helps me to achieve a high level of peace and tranquility with just having her close.

"Let's go back to your office Eric. I don't like all these people glaring at me when I just really want and can kill them all" Sookie huffed. I chuckled at her. Sookie is beautiful in everything she does. "Okay min lilla fen [my little faery]." She did not offer or move to get down and I did nothing to suggest she should. We were in my office before the humans could blink. "You should bring in Bill for Pam. I know you can since he broke the rules by coming into the area without permission." She sat in relaxed into my lap as I sat.

I was not happy that MY Faery wanted to talk about that son of a bitch _Compton. _"Stop pouting Eric. I don't want to talk about that tosser. I want to cuddle and kiss you but he needs to be dealt with for now. He will be back but I want Pam to have some fun with him first" Sookie scowled. I almost laughed at how her angry scowl looked on her delicate features. "Of course lover. I'll have Pamela bring him in by the next nightfall. We can keep him for up to a week."

Although, there is a lot that can be done in a week. I quickly texted Pam to get the paperwork done for bringing to be kept for a week because of insubordination and to bring him in tomorrow night. "Now my Lover, where were we?" he said smoothly. He was going to get alone time with his lover even if he had to kill everyone to do it! "We were nowhere yet Eric" Sookie snickered. She grinned impishly up at him through her thick blonde eyelashes.

I was totally and utterly screwed. I just hope she never realized she could get me to do just about anything she wants with just one look at me through those eyelashes. That hope would be unfounded soon. I just knew she would find a way to get me in anyway she wanted me. "Let's rectify that, shouldn't we?" My rhetorical question was left unanswered as I swooped down to trap her lips with mine. Her inexperience was obvious but not a cause for concern.

She tasted and smelled like home. Rain, fresh picked herbs, and the sweetest honey known to man. Her malleable lips molded to my own, content to let me take control. They were plump and oh so pliable against my own. My tongue licked hers, coercing her to let it in. She accepted my intrusion with a moan, fueling my desire. My will constrained to give her the greatest amount of pleasure that she could with this not-so-innocent set of events. I explored the hot cavern of her mouth greedily, tasting the sweetness that is Sookie on her tongue and in all hidden spots of her mouth.

Neither one of us had any particularly need to breathe but we liked the comfort of it. After an undeterminable amount of time, we finally pulled apart. "Wow" Sookie breathed. Her words and sweet breath slipped over my skin like a saccharine caress. I smirked faux-arrogantly at her just to hear her laugh. It worked and she burst into giggles. "I know I'm that good min lilla älskare [my little lover]." She smiled at me through her giggles and I knew I was lost.

* * *

**Sookie's Pov~**

"You should get back on the floor älskling [darling]" I said. Eric smiled at me. Not a smirk, a half-smile, or a frown but a smile. It had teeth and everything! I've to say we've made progress. "I do not wish to share you lover. You are for my eyes and pleasure alone." I shivered at his words and could tell he felt it by the way he was smirking at me. "No one will have me but you Eric. No one has EVER had me but you and the ways you will eventually" I reassured him. My fierce declaration calmed Eric down somewhat but I could tell that he still had his possessive urges. My vampire urges were saying the same as his: _feed on, fuck, and claim my mate._

"Let's go Master" I purred teasingly. I laughed as Eric practically mauled my lips. It seems that turned him on somewhat. I pushed him away before he tried to take things too far. "Let's go Eric. We can't stay holed up in here all night." Eric pouting was the cutest thing ever. We eventually made up back to the front. Eric sat me down on his throne with me in his lap. Now would prove the perfect time to test my shields and telepathy. So far, my telepathy can read surface thoughts, memories, implant and erase memories (as a sort of telepathy glamour), and find that person's deepest desires and secrets. I know it will only grow from here.

"_**Look at that whore on his lap. Maybe I could use her before the F.O.T.S kills her for being a 'fang-banger'. Look at that rack. Yeah, I'll definitely be taking her first" **_That man had the vilest thoughts. His brain gave me the feel of murky swamp water on a hot Louisiana day. I decided to take a closer look through his memories. Pictures of his life swam by quickly. The 'agents' of the F.O.T.S with their names and addresses, other scams they were planning to pull, vampires they killed with their names, age, and faces, bases around the area, and who this man exactly was. "Erikr!" I hissed. Eric quickly turned his attention back to me.

"Mannen i den fejka bruna läderjacka är a spion för F.O.T.S. Han finnas planering för att döda a vampyr i kväll. Jag sökte hans minnen och fann som alla är agenter, tillsammans med deras namn och adresser. Jag hittade också som de planerar att döda, som de har dödat, deras namn, ålder, och hur de ser ut. Jag vet var deras baser i området är också. [That man in the fake brown leather jacket is a spy for the F.O.T.S. He is planning to kill a vampire tonight. I searched his memories and found who all are agents, along with their name and addresses. I also found who they are planning to kill, who they have killed, their names, age, and what they look like. I know where their bases in the area are too.]" I said quickly.

He snarled angrily at the news of another spy and the trouble that they are trying to cause. The world shifted as he ran to his office. He used his Maker call to bring Pam to us. They went over everything I had told Eric as I wrote down the addresses of the 'agents', the other bases, the names and ages of the vampires who were killed, the name of the man out there, and his address. When they were finished talking over what I told them, they looked to me to give them more information.

I just handed them the sheet filled with the information that I picked from that man's head. "I feel like I should be paying you for your services. You have saved our business twice in a week already. Who knows what you will uncover next? Although if you come up with an underground sex ring, let me know first" Pam said seriously. I laughed softly, shaking my head at Eric's progeny. "Your money would be wasted and useless to me. My own is still collecting interest in many accounts. I work for free everywhere I do work. I'm going to need something to do when I quit my job soon."

They both nodded, knowing I was much richer than them. After all, Fintan roamed this Earth for more than 4,000 years. I _should _feel bad that I'm sending many people to their death or prison if they're lucky but I don't. They deserve what's coming to them for being prejudiced and racist enough to kill that race. All supes are a species in themselves. We will not just sit back and watch an entire race be killed by _humans._ We are better than that. We will be better than that.

"It looks like we have some planning to do!" Is it just me or did Pam sounded a little _too_ excited about that prospect? Oh god! What have I gotten myself into with these two?

* * *

_**A/N~ What do you think? Review and let me know people! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N~**_Here's your longer chapter people. Four thousand words. Enjoy!

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

Eric and Pam planned their attacks and subtle maneuvering of the Fellowship Of The Sun members that were in the state for the rest of the night. I left close to dawn. With me needing very little sleep, I stayed up until my next shift where I would be quitting.

My shift started at one and seeing as it was only five a.m, I had quite a bit of time left to kill. The old farmhouse was just as empty and cold as I left it. It was a desolate place, not a home to me. '_I think it's about time to leave the place' _I thought.

It was sad that I was leaving this place but I had to move on. I had no remaining family, besides those two traitors, alive. Jason would have more use for the farmhouse than I would. Maybe I'll just give it to him. Aunt Disa, my mother's aunt, died right before I came to Louisiana at the age of twelve. Gran was already dead by then.

I sincerely regret not getting the chance to truly know her but from what I can sense from the essence of the house, she was a kind and gentle soul. I could not possibly sell this house out of the Stackhouse family so I will hand the deed over to Jason, as he is the only _true _Stackhouse.

I am not my mother's or father's daughter, I am my grandfather's grandchild. I have no hold in this human world. Reminiscing over my memories of the Stackhouse, how few they were, took me hours to sort through. My internal alarm clock blared that is what around twelve and I needed to get ready for work soon.

Because it was Tuesday, I work an eight hour shift today. I already had little to no patience to be dealing with some of the people that frequent Merlotte's. I threw on my uniform, a white shirt with Merlotte's Bar and Grill on my left breast and some short black shorts. Today was going to be a horrible day. I could practically feel the despair clinging to the day in my bones.

"Freja hjälpa mig att få igenom det här dagen [Freya help me get through this day]" I prayed. It seems Freya is even beyond control of this day. Fate must play out how it was meant to.

* * *

**SIX HOURS LATER~**

Fuck everything! These people are horrible! They are beyond the help of a God or Goddess. May Hel, the Goddess of Death, have mercy on their souls because I sure won't. Today started out worse than usual. Sam yelled and pleaded for me to stay here. After that he didn't work, he tried to kiss me and profess his undying love.

I told him I didn't return his feelings so he kicked me out of his office. What was even shittier was that Bill-Fucking-Compton walked in just as my shift hit the halfway mark and fucking stayed. The dickhead has been here since about four-thirty and hasn't left yet. Thank Odin the freak wasn't in my section. I am really glad that he's going to be chained in silver by the end of the night.

The townies of Bon Temps were worse than usual today. It's like they lived to torture me on my last day of work. They complained about the food, their drinks, the service, and they projected their thoughts to me loudly. The only saving grace of today was that I could feel Eric's mind getting closer. I knew he would come looking for me when I didn't show up to the club today.

Ahhh, there he is. All 6'5 of his gorgeous blonde self appeared in the doorway. "Sookie" he purred. I ran into his arms like some cheap cliche romance novel character and took comfort in his arms. I didn't notice it had gotten silent. "Eric, What the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He leaned down to kiss me instead of answering.

"For you min älskare [my lover]. I do believe you quit today." I nodded my head emphatically. "Then we will be leaving now. Pam has already taken care of your car lover" he said. I was willing to do just about anything he said to get out of this hellhole. "She's not going anywhere with you vampire!" Sam hissed. Eric growled, possessively wrapping his large arm around my waist.

"She is MINE mutt! Sookie does not want you!" Eric growled. By now of course, I realized the whole town of Bon Temps were watching my vampire and Sam fight over me. "Sam, I've already quit. You knew I was working here for fun since I didn't need the money with what my family left me. I can't stay here just because you have a crush on me. You knew I would be leaving the country someday" I cut in.

Sam pulled a face but deflated a little. Eric scowled at the whole restaurant but calmed a little. "Compton är här älskling. Han är noga med att försöka följa oss till gården. [Compton is here darling. He is sure to try and follow us to the farmhouse.]" I said, spotting the bastard. Bill sat there watching the whole proceeding with panic in his eyes. He looked like someone who's going to get in trouble.

"Låt oss gå älskare. Pam ska få honom före slutet av kvällen. [Let us go lover. Pam shall get him before the end of the evening.]" It was fun to flaunt my obviously 'fake' language in front of these hillbillies. The only person I'm going to miss from this place is Lafayette. "Wait, Eric. I want to say goodbye to my friend." I said.

I pulled him back to the kitchen, bypassing Sam on the way. "Lafayette!" I called. "I'm here sugar mama" he called back. Lafayette was waiting for me a little outside of the kitchen when I arrived with Eric. His eyes got huge as he looked up to see all of him. "Damn suga', where you find him at?!" Lafayette exclaimed.

Eric's chest vibrated from where I was laying on it. Of course he finds Lafayette's personality funny. "Fangtasia. He owns it apparently" I said casually. Lafayette's jaw dropped. "Only you would go and date someone that's your natural predator." He shook his head at me, propping his hand on his hip. "Hey, I didn't _technically _chase after him. He wanted me first" I pouted.

Eric chuckled, flashing fang. "I do believe you came to me first lover" he purred. I scowled at him. "Lousy boyfriend already" I muttered teasingly. He growled, leering at me. "Oh lover, I'm going to be the best boyfriend you've ever had." I stuck my tongue out at him, wiggling it teasingly. "You two make me sick with your cuteness!" Lafayette exclaimed.

I almost forget the bastard was here. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that I quit and today was my last day. I'm leaving right now. I decided to give Jason the deed to the farmhouse and I'm going to stay in my grandfather's house in Shreveport" I informed him. Eric raised a brow at me since I did not tell him this. "Give me some love suga'. You're going to leave me here alone with these hillbillies. Shame on you hooka'. Leaving me like this all alone" he pouted.

I let Lafayette embrace me. "You can come by anytime Lafayette, as long as you don't bring your cousin Tara with you. If you ever want to quit this place, come call me." With those parting words, Eric walked me back to the front. I grabbed my purse from Sam's office on the way out. Eric held my hand as we walked back through to the front of the place. Sam scowled at Eric and gave me one last pathetic puppy dog look.

I ignored both but Eric bared his fangs at him. I tugged on his large hand to get him to stop. We could both hear the chatter and the rumors circulating when we closed the door. None of it bothered me at all. Bon Temps was never my home and these people were never my friends. The only true friend that I could call family is Lafayette Reynolds.

Eric led me to his cherry red Corvette. "It figures that this is your car" I snickered. Eric hissed teasingly, tickling my sides. I shrieked with laughter when he found my ticklish spots. "I give! I give!" I laughed. He picked me up and sat me on the hood of his car as I calmed down. "Are you okay min älskare [my lover]? Eric asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not really answering.

Taking a breath, I started to explain. "I am okay darling. I knew these people were not my friends or family. Even Sam wanted something from me. Bon Temps was never and is not my home. My home is in Göteborg and Stockholm, Sweden. My life is not here and was never here. You and Pam are now my life." Eric nodded, accepting my explanation.

The drive to the farmhouse was quiet and comfortable. There was not a need to fill the silence with idle chit-chat. Bill's hideous mind had followed us the whole way here. Eric was aware of it so he sent for Pam to intercept him. She would lie and say Eric wanted an audience with him when he got back from Bon Temps. If that didn't work, she would just break his legs.

"Come in Eric" I said as I unlocked the door. Eric ducked under the doorway, coming into my soon-to-be former home. "This was your grandmother's home?" Eric asked. "Yes. There was a portal to Faery in the back but my grandfather closed that before he died. He didn't want any Faeries to come and try to breed with or kill me."

Eric growled at that. "No one will breed with or kill you for as long as I walk this Earth Sookie" he declared. "Maybe not kill but you will breed with me eventually Eric. I can't have children with humans but I can with all other supes, even vampires. My grandfather tested my blood when I was smaller with a spell to see if I could. He knew my mate would be a vampire someday" I explained.

Eric looked stunned at this news. If it was biologically possible, I think he would have fainted. He sat down on the couch heavily. "I had given up hope long ago on getting married again and having kids. My brother had died in battle and it was tradition that I took care of his wife. My father made me marry Aude and care for my brother's three kids as if they were my own. We had three of our own but all six of the kids died and so did Aude having our seventh child" he said.

I had sat down next to him in the middle of his tale. I provided comfort to my mate when it was needed. Continuing to rub soothing circles on his back, I spoke quietly. "If you do not want kids Erikr, we will not have kids. They would have a good deal of Fae and vampire in them but no human. They could not be killed by normal means. Some would even have my powers but not my telepathy."

He seemed to draw comfort in hearing about how our children would be so I continued describing them to him. "All would have fair hair because all Sky Fae are fair. They would either have blue, green, or silver eyes because those are the only colors that speak to magic and our kids _will _be magical. They would be able to walk in the sun because I can and so will you once we bond. Your need to rest during the day would become practically non-existent."

I stopped there to see how he would take the news of him becoming a daywalker. He didn't seem to be more shocked than before so I continued. "You would be there for all their little milestones as toddlers: their first word, their first crawl, and their first walk. They wouldn't need to drink blood but they could. They would mostly eat human food. You would be able to taste and eat human food and blood when you bonded with me."

Pam had long since came and gotten Bill so he heard none of this. I didn't want a herd of vampires trying to force me to bond with them. It only works if my Fae bond and light is willingly given. This is another reason that Fae don't bond with vampires. They fear that if their secret got out, vampires would always be trying to force them to bond along with trying to take their blood.

"You would give me these gifts freely?" Eric asked, shocked. "Of course love. You are my _katra _mate. My soul-mate in every sense of the word. No one would take you away from me if they wanted to live!" I said fiercely. Eric pulled me into the comfort of his arms, holding me to him. "We should go to Fangtasia to deal with Bill, Eric. We have to start our bond soon now that he knows" I said.

He released me reluctantly, allowing me to get up and dress for such an occasion. I came back down thirty minutes later in an off-the-shoulder knit dress by Herve Leger. It was skin tight, black, and stopped just above my knees. I paired it with Casadei black suede pumps with pearl textured stilettos. My make-up was light and not dark and heavy like those desperate 'fang-bangers'. My lips were a vivid red. My hair was curled and loose, hanging down to just above the small of my back.

Eric seemed to particularly enjoy that I couldn't wear underwear with this dress. "It makes your scent more potent lover. You smell wonderful" he purred, leering at my ass when I turned around. "Stop it Eric. We're going to your club. You're VAMPIRE club" I chastised. He smirked, obviously enjoying my discomfort. "No one will touch what's mine lover. And you're definitely mine!" he growled. I snickered at his possessive tendencies.

"Of course love. No one touched what's yours" I smiled. The club was, as always, packed. The line wrapped around the building and into the Toys R-Us lot. Eric and I entered through the back employee entrance, not bothering to go to the front one. "Let's go to the bar first Eric. I want whipped cream flavored Vodka" I said, dragging him to the bar with me.

The bartender, a long-haired Native American vampire, saw Eric with me and came to serve me first. "What can I get you?" he asked, glancing up at Eric then back to me. "I want whipped cream flavored Vodka with a shot of Tequila" I said. He nodded and got to work fixing my drinks. Eric had his left arm wrapped possessively around my shoulders, warning off any other vampires.

The vampire Longshadow, Eric told me, came back with my drinks quickly then left to attend the other customers. Several of said customers were giving me dirty looks because of my hold on Eric. He led me to his throne, dismissing Pam from it. We sat in the arrangement we took last night, him sitting with me on his lap. Customers were watching us, no watching Eric. I could tell I was just a problem to some of them.

A fast Latin number came on, giving me the urge to dance. "Eric, I want to dance. Come dance with me please?" I pleaded. I batted my eyelashes and gave him my sad puppy dog look for good measure. "Alright Sookie, let's dance."

* * *

Eric's Pov~

I could not deny Sookie anything so when she asked to dance, we were going to go dance. The crowd watched us as we stepped off my stage. They parted as I led her to the dance floor. Couples stopped to watch us as I led Sookie in a sensual Tango. By her dancing, I found out that my Sookie was very flexible. My, what fun I could have with that. How can her leg reach that far up?

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

After the Tango was over, we danced to a slow song then a fast-paced Salsa. The spins and the turns fluttered my hair around, spreading my scent throughout the whole club. I could hear several vampires sniffing the air for my scent every time I turned. It was quite funny to be honest. Eric grinned at my laughing face. I was slightly disappointed when the song was over but I was relieved. The 'fang-bangers' and vampires were freaking me out a little.

Pam appeared as soon as Eric sat back down on his throne. "Don't you two know how to put on a show" she drawled. I laughed at her. "Nice shoes Sookie. Mind if I borrow them?" she asked, eyeing my shoes with hunger. "I have another pair you can have Pam. I bought two just in case I ruined one" I offered. She nodded her head, showing her acceptance of the other pair of shoes.

"Our _guest_ is here Master. He is requesting an audience at your earliest convenience. I put him in your _office"_ Pam smirked. I inwardly laughed at Pam and her antics. "Sookie and I will meet our _guest_ soon Pamela. See that he is especially comfortable" Eric smirked. I snorted at their obviousness. "I think your comfortable is different from _my _comfortable" I snickered.

Pam just smirked and vamp-speeded away. "Shall we go lover?" Eric asked. "We shall darling. Wouldn't want to disappoint your company." Eric laughed as he picked me up and vamped-speed to the dungeon under the club. "My isn't this terrifying?" I drawled sarcastically. The walls were black bricks, giving it a gothic feel. There were chains hanging from the wall with various silver torture devices. None of it compared it to the sight I was greeted with however.

Bill Compton was chained to the wall in silver, naked and missing a vital piece of the male anatomy. "That's just gross Pam" I choked. I wrinkled my nose at his pale and thin body. "It wasn't even remotely impressive anyway darling Sookie. I don't know how he was supposed to _seduce _you with that measly thing. Maybe it'll grow back bigger? That would help just a little" Pam deadpanned.

"Sookie? What are you doing here with them?!" Bill growled. He thrashed around in his chains, making the burns more severe. "I had them bring you in Bill. You didn't think I didn't notice your _strange _behavior, now did you? Oh well, idiots learn their lesson sooner or later. With you though, I definitely prefer later" I mocked.

Pam snickered behind me. I stepped a little closer to him, looking into his eyes. A pressure pushed against my shields as soon as I did. "You really are dumb aren't you? Trying to glamour me with Eric and Pam right there. No wonder the Queen sent you to try and seduce the poor, idiot town girl. You would have been just as dumb as that person, if they did exist of course!" I hissed.

Eric growled menacingly behind me. "Do not try and take what's not your Compton!" Eric heckled. "She is not yours either _Northman_!" Bill yelled, disdain dripping from his voice. "That's where you're wrong . I am Eric's just as he is mine!" I screamed. The lights in here started to flicker, my temperature. For the first time in front of vampires, my fangs dropped.

Eric's hand on my shoulder calmed me but not enough to retract my fangs. I turned to Eric and he got his first view of my rather smallish fangs. He traced them with his thumb, making me moan a little. "Stop Eric. Later!" I hissed. He smirked but stopped torturing me. "Y-you're supposed to be human" Bill stuttered. "Did Hadley tell you I was from Sweden Bill?" I asked, displaying my fangs. He looked a little queasy, if at all possible for a vampire. "No" he gulped.

"Well I lived there for the first twelve years of my life. I bet Hadley told the Queen and you that I was from Bon Temps, didn't she?" I jeered. He nodded but said nothing. "Well you see Bill, I'm not. Hadley is a filthy, drug-addicted liar. She's an attention whore and always has been. She most likely sent you on my tail because the Queen's attention was straying and she didn't continue to treat Hadley like the princess she _thinks _she is but she's not."

"I am the princess and you have done wrong Bill" I taunted. "By going down this path, you and Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq have declared war on the House of Brigant on behalf of Princess Susannah Stackhouse-Brigant." Bill paled dramatically by the end of my little impromptu speech. "I have the right and authority to end you Bill Compton" I told him.

It was true. I do have the authority and right to end him. The Council and The Authority would agree to it. "No, please don't! This was supposed to be my last job from Sophie-Anne. She just told me to seduce and bond with the telepath then bring her to her. I didn't want to but this was my last job as her procurer. I would be finally be free of her. Then she bragged to the King of Mississippi and now he wants you too! He called me to tell me I would bring you to him or he would kill me."

While Bill was squealing like a pig, I sorted through his emotions. His most prominent emotion was desperation, panic, and a smidge of concealment. "You're hiding something else . I can _feel _it. I don't like being lied to!" I growled. For the most part, Eric let me handle Bill but cut in when he heard me say that Bill was lying about something. He nodded to Pam and she picked up a pair of rusty silver pliers. "Wait, wait! Russell Edgington is the one who killed Eric's father. He's three thousand years old and has werewolves with numerous tattoos. He has Eric's father's crown" he cried.

Eric staggered back in shock as if he'd been hit. He had told me he had been king in his old life, as had his father before he died, but not that his father had been murdered. It must still be a particularly rough spot to him still. The screams ripped from Compton's throat as his fangs were pulled were ear shattering. "If you get blood on my shoes Pam, you're not getting the other pair" I scowled. "Finish up with him however you like. Eric and I'll be leaving soon" I said, not taking my eyes off Eric once.

I guided my mate back up the stairs, letting him lean on my in his time of need. "Eric honey, I'm driving you to your house. I need the address to do that" I said softly. He gave me the address of his house while we walked out to his Corvette. Eric was still lost in his thoughts until we pulled up to the gates protecting his home. His code was rather sweet actually, 766543, the numbers that correspond with my name in a cell phone.

That night, Eric lay in my arms and cried out all his grief with bloody tears. That night, I swore to help Eric get vengeance for his father against Russell Edgington in the true Nordic way. "_Anfall är bästa försvar. [Attack is the best defence]" _I whispered when Eric finally calmed down.

* * *

**_A/N~ You guys let me know if Eric seemed to out of character for you. I'm just getting used to writing a True Blood fanfic so any criticism, good or bad, helps me. Read, Fan, Favorite, and__ Review! I need the criticism to fix what I'm not doing right._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N~ **I'm limiting myself to one chapter a day from now on. Warning- sex scenes ahead! Enjoy the story.

* * *

Eric's Pov~

Yesterday did not go how I expected it to go. Russell Edgington killed my father and destroyed my village! It does not matter that he is two thousand years older than me, I will kill him. Vikings fight for their family and their village, if nothing else. My father will be avenged for his unseemly death.

The smell of honey and sweetness lingered in my room. On the other side of the bed with her head on my arm was Sookie. She must have stayed the night with me. She was so comforting to me last night. She held me as I cried, soothed me with her gentle humming, and her whispered words of vengeance. Yes, my lover is perfect for me.

My little lover was still sleeping. A piece of paper was taped to my chest, crumpled slightly. On it, was a set of elegant, curly words from my lover. 'Darling, I didn't sleep all yesterday so I will probably sleep late today. Wake me when you wake. Love, Sookie'

I smiled slightly at my angel's thoughtfulness. "Sookie" I whispered, shaking her gently. She groaned into the pillow then slowly pried her eyes open. She smiled sleepily at me then yawned. "Hey Eric" Sookie greeted, smiling tiredly. "Hello min lilla älskare [my little lover]. Did you sleep well?" I asked. "Yeah. You're bed is like Valhalla" she moaned.

That moan went straight to my cock. It twitched then slowly rose to attention. I leered at her suggestively. "We could stay in here all night if you like?" I propositioned. She giggled, flushing at my suggestiveness. "You have to feed Eric. I know you hate feeding on those blood bags you get. I won't stop you from feeding on other people as long as they don't touch you."

She growled then scowled at that idea but didn't retract her statement. I did not like that negative emotion on my lover's face so I worked to remove it. "I only want to feed from you now min älskare [my lover]. Those walking blood bags would taste horrible compared to you." I said honestly. And they would. My lover smelt, felt, and looked liked home to me. No 'fang-banger' could compare to her.

She nodded then tilted her head to the side. I've come to recognize that as her 'thinking face'. "Why don't you feed from me then Eric?" she asked. I immediately wanted to jump at her offer but I restrained myself. Feeding would lead to other _filthy _things with her. I had little to no control when dealing with Sookie.

"I'm ready and willing to give you my virginity. I know you are the only one who will ever have me and the one that I am voluntarily going to spend the rest of my life with." I was speechless for a moment. "Are you sure lover? I could just feed from you and wait to you are ready if you are not" I suggested. She nodded. "I am sure Eric. You're mine!" she declared fiercely. Her possessiveness sent me into action. "I will go slow lover" I assured her.

'_I could not and would not harm my lover!' _I declared to myself fiercely. Sookie is worth millions of those pathetic 'fang-bangers'. I hadn't had a virgin in a long while so I would go slow and be patient with Sookie. She was too precious to inadvertently harm. She was mine to protect, cherish, and love as long as we both walked this Earth.

* * *

**Sookie's Pov~**

His sweet declaration stunned me. I knew Eric cared for me but not this much. To fight his natural instincts to go slow and make this special for me meant a lot. It's difficult to ignore the 'fuck and be done' urge his vampiric instincts gave him. "Tacka dig min vampyr. Det betyder mycket för mig. [Thank you my vampire. This means a lot to me]."

"DIG betyda mycket mig söt ängel. [YOU mean a lot to me sweet angel.]" was all he said in response. He kissed me sweetly, not moving any further. His body covered mine, gently rocking into me. Eric disengaged his lips from mine, kissing down my neck slowly. I moaned as he found a particularly sensitive spot. He sucked that spot hard, making my body jump off the bed. "Eric!" I moaned.

After he was done marking that spot, he moved lower down my body. He stripped me of the matching night shirt to the pants he was wearing, over my body. The urge to cower from his gaze was strong but I resisted strongly. I showed my body proudly to him, thankful for his lewd ogling. "You are beautiful my Sookie" he declared.

I blushed heavily, making it spread to the top of my breasts. "Gorgeous" he murmured. He kissed the tops of my breasts, going down to suck one nipple then the other. They stood wet and ready at attention by the time he was through with them. "Eric!" I whimpered as he ventured lower. His name was the only thing I was capable to produce by now.

"Yes lover?" he purred. His oh so wicked tongue dipped down into my navel, nearly making my eyes roll into the back of my head. "Stop torturing me, please?" I pleaded. He lifted his head to look me in the eyes, smirked, then went back to licking and kissing his way to the place I most wanted him. His tongue traced a path from my navel to my thighs, skipping where I wanted him, then back again. "Damn it Eric! Please, please eat me out!" I shrieked.

"All you had to do was ask lover" he taunted. Before I could respond, he licked the outside of my folds. His tongue darted in and out, tasting what I had to offer. "So sweet my lover. I'll have to have another taste" he hummed. I panted as he licked me inside and out. He pushed two fingers in me, heightening my pleasure. His fingers searched and mapped my insides, finding the spots that made me pant the loudest.

"ERIC!" I screamed as he hit that special spot within me. Stars and fireworks burst behind my eyelids as my body shuddered and arched up. Eric licked what my body gave before I finally finished. I panted heavily as my body calmed, still feeling the tingling aftershocks. "Mmmm, that was great Eric!" I grinned. He laughed at the fact that my limbs were still like jello.

I stretched myself as the feeling in my limbs came back after a couple of minutes. Eric stripped his pants off quickly once he was confident I had full control of my limbs back. I watched as he twisted and turned, giving me a great view of his six pack. My jaw dropped in shock once his 'gracious plenty' was revealed. "I know lover" he said smugly. I was honestly a little afraid that Eric would break me in half. He was a big man, in every sense of the word.

He made no move to take things any further once he sat back down, giving me full control. I sat up and straddled his lap, curiously observing his body. I ran my nails down his chest, drawing a hiss from him. My thumbs played with his nipples experimentally, my eyes waiting to see his reaction. He didn't disappoint at all.

He growled and attacked my neck, sucking himself into a frenzy. He had not dropped fang yet but I knew it would be soon. I also knew that my neck was going to look like I got mauled by how often and how hard Eric was sucking it. "Eric" I groaned softly. "I'm ready to give my innocence to you." He stopped sucking my neck and gazed into my eyes. His eyes softened even more than they already were.

He laid me down deliberately and softly, taking great care to make sure I was comfortable. "Are you ready min lilla älskare [my little lover]?" he asked one last time. "I'm ready min älskling [my darling]." Eric eased into me slowly, never breaking eye contact. Blue shined to blue, our eyes sparkling with love. It was a little uncomfortable to be stretched so but not painful. He stopped when he reached my barrier.

I took a breath then nodded to him. He broke my maidenhead with one thrust, stopping to let me get used to the sensation of _fullness_. It felt like a rubber band broke within my body, snapping out of place. A few tears slipped from my eyes as it did so. Eric wiped them away gently, his body still in mine. "Move Eric" I commanded after a few seconds.

He rocked slowly, taking care not to hurt me any further. After a few uncomfortable minutes, I started to rock against him. "Faster Eric!" I squealed. He complied with my wish, speeding up ever so slightly. He swiveled his hips just the right way, making me cry out and arch my back. He did it again and again until I was crying out beneath him, cumming so hard I saw stars again.

"Wow!" I breathed when my body floated back down to Earth. The first thing I realized was that Eric was still hard…..like really, really, hard. The second thing I realized was that he was still pounding me into the mattress. Eric put my legs over his shoulder and moved harder and faster. "ERIC!" I shrieked when he hit my g-spot.

He just growled in response and hit that same spot twice as hard. "Bite me Sookie!" Eric commanded. I dropped my fangs and buried them in his chest, right above his non-beating heart. My vampire bit me in my neck, making me shriek into his chest. We took about six mouthfuls of blood each before we both let go. "Sookie!" he yelled. He shriveled his hips, making me cum one last time. His body shuddered then emptied into mine.

We completed the first blood tie. Immediately, I could feel his emotions in me. With a normal blood tie with a human and vampire, the human wouldn't be able to feel the vampire until the second or third time but I wasn't human. I am Fae and vampire predominantly. Wait, Fae! We have to complete the first step to the Fae bond.

"Eric, we have to complete the first step to the Fae bond" I said. Eric looked up at me from his face down position on the bed. "Does it involve sex?" he leered, wiggling his eyebrows for added effect. "Not everything involves sex Eric" I huffed teasingly. "No, in fact, it's just a simple spell to share our minds with each other, the second is to bind our souls, and the third is for me to share my Fae gnista [Fae spark] with you, binding it to you" I explained.

Eric nodded, sitting up. He knew how sacred the Fae magic was to my people. He propped himself up on his headboard, pulling me on to his chest. "Can you do it now or are you too exhausted?" He somehow made a perfectly sincere question sound smug without it sounding superior. I sighed, exasperated. "Yes, I can. My arms work fine. Turn me around so I can straddle you."

Once we were in the correct position, I started to chant in the ancient Fae language. Not once did I look away from his eyes. This spell required eye contact with your mate to be effective. My magic tinged the air around us, cloaking the air with a certain feel to it. I brought my hands to Eric's chest, pushing my magic into him. The spell took effect after another minute. I slumped on Eric's chest exhausted.

I could feel his presence lingering in my mind, just within my shields' range.**'****__****Eric' **I called, tentatively in my mind. **'****__****Sookie?' **he called back. I mentally fist pumped the air, relieved the bond accepted Eric as my mate. Vibrations under me startled me from my internal ramblings. "What?" I asked Eric, confused. "I felt that in my mind lover" he chuckled. I blushed then yawned loudly.

"Are you alright lover?" Eric asked tentatively. "I'm alright Eric, just a little tired." I looked at the clock on Eric's nightstand to catch the time. Hmm...it was only 8:02. Wait, 8:02! "Eric, we were at it for almost two hours!" I shrieked. "Of course lover. I _am _known for my stamina and sexual prowess" Eric purred smugly. His chest puffed up with pride, as any man would do. "Errrriccccc!" I whined. "We still have to plan our attack on the F.O.T.S."

Eric looked at me strangely for a moment. "You said _our _attack Sookie. Does that mean you are participating in it?" he asked anxiously. I gently took my mate's face in my hands, pulling him to me. "I am not human Eric. Even though I don't kill innocents, those that deserve will be killed. Russell Edgington, Sophie-Anne, Bill Compton, Steve Newlin, those F.O.T.S members will all die. As is the same for anyone that hurts you, Pam, or anyone we care about" I said gently.

The look of pure, immense pride on Eric's face warmed my heart. "We have to go to the club Eric but I have no clothes" I said, after an immeasurable amount of time. "I have clothes, shoes, makeup, and personal items here for you min älskling [my lover]." I beamed up at him, proud of his thoughtfulness. "Thank you darling. That's sweet of you" I murmured, kissing him all over his chest.

"Anything for you lover" he said softly. I wiggled off the bed, hissing as my feet connected with the cold floor. There was a fading ache between my legs but nothing I couldn't handle. Eric got off the bed and followed me into his bathroom. I gasped as I got a good look at the room. The shower was encased with glass, hotel worthy as it was, with its marble tiles and many showerheads. A jacuzzi tub was built into the middle of the room.

There were his and her sinks with with black marble fixtures and gleaming chrome faucets. "This is gorgeous" I said to Eric, breathless. "I'm glad you approve lover. I want you as comfortable as possible here. Mitt hem är ditt hem [My home is your home]." He went to fill the jacuzzi, leaving me there to ponder his words. Maybe I should ask Eric if he would want me to move in with him. I mean, we _are _entering into two unbreakable, lifetime bonds with each other.

"Eric?" I called uncertainly. "Yes lover" he answered calmly. "Can I- Would you- I mean would you like me to move in with you?" I stuttered nervously. My eyes fell from his, scared to hear his answer. "Of course I would like you to move in with me min älskling [my lover]. Would you like to move in with me?" Words were at a loss for me for a moment.

I did not expect him to actually _want _me to move in with him. "Yes, yes I would love to move in with you Eric. Are you sure? You don't have to say that just because we're bonding the Fae way and the vampiric way. You can-" I babbled. He cut me off gently. "You and my childe are the only ones I would trust in my daytime rest Sookie. Vampires are at their most vulnerable then. So yes, I would really like it if you would move in with me."

I squealed and through my arms around him. For just a moment, I forgot we were both naked. That is, until 'Eric Jr.' made himself known again. "Eric!" I squeaked, blushing brightly. "It is only for you my lover. All parts of me always want to please you" he said smoothly. I blushed even brighter under his lascivious gaze. "We don't have the time. I would love to claim you in your office though" I suggested. Eric nodded eagerly, obviously welcome to my suggestion.

My scent tinged with with both our arousals would linger for days before we had to replant it there. It would be an excellent reminder to Eric and a spectacular claim to the vampires who could smell it. Unfortunately, humans didn't have that heightened of senses. I would have to claim him in a much more public and accessible way to humans. Not that I minded that….at all.

Eric swept me off my feet, literally, and lowered me carefully down into the tub. I moaned as I felt the jets built into the tub mixed with the perfect heat and steam wafting from it. Eric slid down into the jacuzzi behind me, his cold contrasting sharply with the heat coming fromt the tub.

Soon enough, his temperature was only a few degrees lower than mine. Considering my body runs a little hotter than the average human's, that was a drastic change. We just soaked and lazed around in the tub for a while, enjoying the nearness of each other. This was a rare quiet moment between us.

There was no drama, no club, no 'fang-bangers', no humans, no Queens or Kings, other supes, and no Bill-Fucking-Compton. There was no one watching us or disturbing us in our own little world. It was romantic and just _us. _"I hate that we have to go back to the real world. I love our little bubble" I sighed.

Eric nodded behind me, a low rumbling building in his chest. Was he _purring_? I found it oddly soothing, for some reason. "When you are here, min älskling [my lover], this will always be our 'bubble' as you called it. No one may disturb us here besides Pam and my dayman" Eric assured me.

His words brought a great comfort to my heart. I could not bear to part with our 'us time'. We needed this time to ourselves to connect and bring each other comfort. My stomach rumbled unceremoniously, distracting me from my thoughts.

"You are hungry lover" Eric stated. I nodded, not saying anything. "I have food brought for you in the kitchen." Eric stood up, picking me up with him. He left me no room to complain as he hushed me then sat me down to towel me. He sped through the process with his vamp-speed then flashed us to his, no _our _room.

He dressed in his classic black jeans (no underwear) and black tank-top, long hair hanging down unbrushed. He zipped into the closet, coming back out with a strapless light blue dress and spiky black Louboutin stilettos booties with an open toe. Everything was gorgeous. "Did you pick this out?" I asked as I accepted the items from him.

"Yes lover. The dress matches your eyes." My eyes softened as I pulled him down for a chaste kiss. "Underwear is in the second drawer to the top in the dresser. Your makeup is in the bathroom in the 'her' side of the sink along with anything else you'll need. That side is now yours."

I quickly hurried to put on my clothes, using my vamp-speed. My makeup was light, making my tan stand out more. The bronzing lotion Eric had under the sink was scentless but still making my natural scent become more pronounced. Smelling myself with a vampire's sense of smell was weird for me but I quickly got used to it. Eric's blood enhanced my senses even more so than before.

Speaking of my mate, he was not in the room when I entered. I had not noticed last night but Eric's house was huge. It was only six bedrooms from what I could see but the high ceilings and arches gave the place a mansion feel to it.

Following his scent trail, I was surprised to find him in the kitchen. A fruit salad complete with strawberries, melons, kiwi, mango, chicken, walnuts, and an Italian dressing with a chicken panini awaited me as I stepped foot in the kitchen. A large glass of apple juice sat beside it.

"Thank you darling" I murmured kissing Eric, who was sitting across from my plate at the kitchen table. He sat with an O+ Tru Blood in his right hand. "It was nothing min älskling [my lover]. You will want for nothing" he said simply. "Thank you anyway honey."

I did not fight him on this, content to let Eric care for me in his own way. I finished my food quickly, savoring the way it lingered on my tongue. Eric watched me closely, looking for any signs of displeasure. He could find none because I truly enjoyed the food. "Where'd you get this food?" I asked, once I finished the last bite.

"I had my dayman get it from the deli a block over. You can go there tomorrow if you wish lover. It is called Jason's Deli" he told me. I nodded, making a mental note to stop there tomorrow. We left out of the side door in the kitchen that leads to the garage.

It looked like it could fit six cars comfortably, maybe another. At second glance, I saw my car next to Eric's. "Pam brought my car here?" I asked, confused. "I was going to ask you to stay the night with me anyway lover. Last night's news stunned me too much to get a chance to do it" he explained.

We made our way to the club in Eric's car. The time was only 9:06 so the club should still be at its maximum number of people. Eric led me to the back entrance again, not wanting to deal with the customers at the front. "Finally!" Pam sighed as she caught sight of us entering.

"The vermin are more insufferable than usual! They keep asking for you so would you please go take a turn on the throne?!" she exclaimed, disdain dripping from her voice. I laughed as she acted her 'spoiled princess' persona. "We're heading there right now" I answered before Eric could refuse.

'_**Sookie!' **_Eric called sharply in our link. '_**Just sit for an hour Eric. I won't be targeted for keeping you for your adoring 'fang-bangers' **_I pleaded. Eric consented grudgingly, letting me drag him to his throne.

All the 'fang-bangers' watched Eric like eager puppies as he sat down on his throne. I did not sit down on his lap this time, choosing to sit on the seat next to his throne. Eric turned to glare at me, silently demanding that I sit on his lap. I snickered, amused at his childish behavior.

'_**Why are you not sitting on my lap lover!? My lap now feels cold and lonely without you on it.' **_Oh he plays dirty! He even added mental puppy dog eyes to weaken me! I glared at him then turned to observe the crowd. I let my mental shields down then proceeded to ignore Eric for the next hour.

"_**She's such a whore. What has she got that I haven't got? I'm so much prettier than her. I bet he's just using her for sex" **_There was nothing unusual about her thoughts so I moved on. "_**Look at those tits. Man, that vamper is lucky to have her. What I wouldn't give to have a night with her" **_That was rather sweet and mild for a man who frequents a vampire bar. Next.

"_**I need to plant the bomb. These vampires and 'fang-bangers' are disgusting. God did not create those evil things. They're the work of Satan!" **_Ah, another Fellowship member. They just never learn, do they?

I quickly got Eric's attention through our link and shared the obese, balding Fellowship member's thoughts with him. Eric growled darkly, making all the 'fang-bangers' close to the stage jump. "De behöver bli lärde ut en lektionen. Nrettan jävlas med min bar! [They need to be taught a lesson. No one fucks with my bar!]" Eric declared.

All those blind idiots must have a serious death wish to try and fuck with vampires. Even going so far as trying to kill them. Idiots, the lot of them! Eric and I moved to his office to discuss this more. He called Pam and Longshadow to let them know what was going on and get them to seize the bomb off the man.

My guess was that he had a long stay in the basement/dungeon from now on. "We need to move on those hillbilly fuck-up tomorrow! They have tried time after time to kill the vampires of my area and must be dealt with accordingly!" Eric hissed.

I completely agreed with him and told him so. "But you have to submit the paperwork to The Council and The Authority so you won't be charged honey. You do that while I go scan the bar" I said soothingly. Eric calmed just a little, sitting to do the paperwork.

"And if you do that quickly, I'll still have office sex with you." I slipped out of his office before he could say anything or try and convince me to do it now. Nothing life-threatening or even remotely interesting could be picked up in anyone's surface or deep thoughts so I made my way to the bar.

Pam was handling it so I slipped behind the bar with her and started making the drinks I picked up from people's heads, using vamp-speed. Pam just stood by and watched me after awhile. "You're very good at that. Maybe you can work as our bartender. You're even better than Longshadow" she suggested.

"Only when I'm here and not busy Pam. I don't need the cash and Longshadow is just fined on his own." No one else was demanding a drink and needed anything so I slipped back from behind the bar after getting myself a whipped cream flavored Smirnoff Vodka.

Eric had just slammed his laptop closed as I walked in, anger radiating from him. Even without the bond and my empathy, I would still be able to feel it from him. I sat my drink down on the edge of his desk, walking around it to stand behind him.

I started massaging his stiff shoulders, putting a good amount of strength in it. He groaned as the knots were worked from his shoulders and back. "That feels great lover" Eric groaned. I grinned, massaging harder to make sure all the tension was wracked from his body.

Once he was sufficiently calm and knot-free enough, I turned his chair around so I could straddle him. His hands immediately rose to cup my ass through my dress. "Does this mean we can have office sex?" he purred, his hands running teasingly up and down my sides. "Of course darling" I moaned.

I stood and slipped off my dress, kicking it to the other side of the room. My panties and bra followed next. I made a move to remove my shoes but Eric stopped me. "Leave them on Sookie" he commanded. I saw no problem with keeping the shoes on, in fact, I was excited about it.

Eric threw off his tank, took off his shoes, socks, then jeans. He pulled me back down to straddle him on the chair. His tongue darted out once, twice, three times and licked both of my breasts. He slowly took my left nipple in his mouth, sucking it until it was erect then did the same with the other.

I moaned loudly as he released the right one with a slight 'pop'. I crashed my lips down on to his, wrapping my tongue around one of his fangs. It was his turn to groan as I molested a particularly sensitive spot on him. I released his mouth, licking my way down to his neck.

I bit viciously into his shoulder, making him shout out my name. "SOOKIE!" he howled. I was sure everyone in the club could hear what was going on in his office. The more I thought about, the less I cared. They should know who's name Eric Northman was calling out.

After two mouthfuls, I released his shoulder and licking the area around it clean. He slammed his cock into me unexpectedly, making me howl his name in return. "ERIC!" Our pace was frenzied but not hurried. He stood, still in me and laid me down on his desk. All the contents on his desk was swept to the floor, uncaring of their state.

Eric's hips swiveled, pivoted, and pounded me into the desk. I was sure to have bruises for this tomorrow. Nothing could make me regret it though. One of my legs was wrapped around his waist and the other over his shoulder. Thank Odin for my double-joints and yoga classes.

"Eric!" I panted, slamming my hips into his unrelentingly with inhuman speed and strength. Eric grinded down harder, hitting that spot within me mercilessly, time and time again. It was not long after that I found my release with Eric's name torn from my lips with an ear-shattering volume.

Eric didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed quite proud he could get me to that high of a volume. Two more pumps and Eric was spilling his release within me with my name on his lips. "That was amazing lover" Eric smirked. I laughed loudly, too spent to do anything else.

The phone ringing from the floor broke the haze around us. Eric slid out of me and went to answer the phone, putting it on speaker. My breathing stilled, keeping as quiet as possible. "Eric Northman" Eric said by way of greeting. "Eric, this is Queen Sophie-Anne." Oh shit!

* * *

_**A/N~ Tell me what you think of this chapter please! Sophie-Anne and Hadley come into play next and more of that slimy cockroach Bill. Read, Review, Fan, and Favorite!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ There is a lot of sex and drama in this chapter. Do not read if you're faint of heart!

* * *

Eric's Pov~

"My Queen, what may I do for you?" Sookie was looking wide-eyed at me, lips trembling in anticipation. "I hear you have Bill Compton in your care. He is an asset of mine so I demand that you release him Sheriff Northman" she ordered. '_**Petulant bitch' **_Sookie sent to me. I mock scowled at Sookie, telling her to behave through our link. She licked her tongue out at me, giggling as she did.

"I am sorry my Queen but he can't be released until his time here is complete. I've already sent the necessary paperwork to The Council and The Authority. He must stay here" I placated. Sookie held her breath, waiting to hear her answer. It was sure to be childish and whiny, just like her.

"Fine then" she said. Why must my monarch be a petulant, whiny bitch? "I will expect you Sheriff, a companion of your choosing, and Pamela here for the yearly gathering of the sheriffs next week then Eric." She hung up without a reply. '_**Cum bucket' **_Sookie scowled. I chuckled under my breath.

"That went well….I think" Sookie said. "She definitely wants me so why don't we let her see me? After all, I have a whore of a cousin to speak with" she scowled. "We will have to have both bonds done by then so she can't take or order you away from me" I told her.

"Our bond will be completed in two more days Eric. Our Fae bond requires the next steps two days after the first. It can still be broken on the first step if you do not want it." I growled angrily at her words. I gathered her still naked body in my arms.

"I will NEVER reject any of our bonds Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant soon-to-be Northman. You are mine and mine alone!" I declared vehemently. She looked up at me through her lashes with tears in her wonderful blue eyes. "Really?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes. "Really" I nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled at my childish show of affection. I would do it again if it makes her smile like that.

She looked down at herself then back at me, eyes widening. "We should probably get dressed Eric" she suggested. We both used our speed to fix ourselves up quickly. When we finished, Sookie looked just as beautiful as before. Her hair needed a little more work but nothing that wasn't easily solved.

She grabbed my hand in hers as we left my office. Pam smirked at us as we passed, making Sookie blush a bright red. My blood and _activities _made our scents combine, so when she blushed, it spread both of our scents throughout the room.

All eyes were on us as we came back to the main floor. The vampires were looking at Sookie hungrily, something that we both didn't want. All of them obviously heard me calling out her name. The 'fang-bangers' were glaring at my angel hatefully, her glowering back at the with as much hate. I smirked internally at _her _possessiveness.

I left no room open for Sookie to not sit in my lap, pulling her down as soon as I sat down. She snickered at my obvious possessiveness. "Jag älskar dig min Viking [I love you my viking]" Sookie whispered, staring deep into my eyes. "Och jag älskar dig min änglalika. [And I love you my angel]."

Our whispered confessions were private to all but three of us. Pam wasn't around so it was only Sookie and I that understood our private words of love. I leaned down and took her lips with my own, putting all the passion and love for her I felt into that kiss. It was not brief but not a 'make-out session' as the humans put it.

The night was boring so far, with it only being around 10:00. The bomber was in the basement tied up and blindfolded. That basement would probably be the last thing he ever sees. I would NOT be made a fool of by those Fellowship ass-lickers. The bomb has been disposed of, wires cut and thrown into a river.

Sookie was scanning the bar again, searching for any threats. She cared about my bar and my area just as much as I did, if not more. "Have you found anything min älskare [my lover]?" I questioned. "Ingenting just nu, men att servitrisen Ginger har glamoured så många gånger att jag är förvånade henne kan till och knyta hennes egna skor. [Nothing at the moment but that waitress Ginger has been glamoured so many times that I'm surprised she can even tie her own shoes.]"

Ginger, one of our fake bottled-blonde waitresses, always wandered into things she wasn't supposed to see. She was only glamoured five times by either Pam or myself so there shouldn't be more than five holes in her head. "How many holes?" I asked.

"I sense ten but I can get around all of them and see the missing pieces" she said. "Pamela och jag har bara glamoured henne fem gånger. Det bör inte vara mer än så. Någon annan ger dig glamouring hennes. [Pamela and I have only glamoured her five times. There should be not be any more than that. Someone else is glamouring her]."

"Minnena är av hennes sova med och göra insättningar till Longshadow. Han stjäl pengar från dig. Från vad jag har sett, omkring sextio tusen dollar. [The memories are of her sleeping with and making deposits for Longshadow. He is stealing money from you. From what I have seen, about sixty thousand dollars]." That son of a bitch!

Hot Rain is going to be missing a childe real soon. "Pamela!" I growled. Pam appeared in front of me. "Yes Master?" Sookie rubbed both of my arms to calm me a little. It didn't work much but her presence soothed me.

"Longshadow stjäl från oss. Sookie har petade igenom Ginger's glamours och fann att han gör henne göra sina insättningar. Han har tagit sextiotusen från oss. [Longshadow is stealing from us. Sookie has poked through Ginger's glamours and has found that he is making her do his deposits. He has taken sixty thousand from us]."

Pam growled fiercely. If it was one thing she hated, it was thiefs. Also humans but that was just Pam. "Subdue him and take him to the basement." She disappeared to deal with the thieving Longshadow. "I'll go tend to the bar since you're out of a bartender." She was up and off my lap before I could deny her. I would have to punish her for that later.

Longshadow was already gone by the time Sookie got to the bar so she just walked on behind it. I could tell she was picking what the customers wanted from their brains by how fast she was making the drinks, not even stopping to ask them what they wanted. The few who had been served by her before just sat back and watched her make their drinks, knowing she would get it right. "He is subdued Master. Compton is making demands to see the Mistress. Should I put him in the guest coffin?" she asked.

Hmm….I had never heard Pam call Sookie her Mistress. She must really like her to accept her as my mate and her Mistress so easily. "Yes, put him in the guest coffin. After all, he is our _guest_." The more the bar filled, the more people migrated to the bar which Sookie was attending. She was laughing at something one of the waitresses said to her, head thrown back and looking like she didn't have a care in the world.

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

Marla, one of the nicer waitresses, was a riot. She didn't hate me because Eric would rather spend all his time with me but she did want to know several _intimate _details about him. She was particularly excited to know about his penis size. "I call it his 'gracious plenty' if that's any help. I not going to go up to him and ask him 'Can I measure your dick?' Marla, that's ridiculous" I laughed.

"I would if I wanted to know the size" she huffed. "Please, for me?" she pouted, puppy dog eyes and all. "Fine. I'll see if Eric is open to it. If not, you're out of luck" I caved. "Really, yay!" she cheered. "I want length, girth, size, everything" she demanded. I laughed so hard, I was slumping on the bar. "Go get back to work" I hiccuped, still laughing. "Ay, ay, captain." She saluted me then sauntered off.

"What is so funny lover?" Eric asked from behind me. "Marla" I said simply. I don't think I could look him in the eye without laughing right about now. "What did my waitress say that was so funny?" he questioned again. I knew he had an inkling what is was about by the twinkle in his eyes.

"She wants me to measure your cock" I blurted. I froze then burst out laughing again because of the look on his face. I guess he didn't expect me to blurt it out. His eyes were wide and his jaw slack. "Are you?" he asked after a few moments. "Am I what?" I questioned, frowning. "Are you going to measure my 'gracious plenty' as you deemed it?"

"Would you let me measure it?" I asked. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. "Of course lover, you only have to say when." I can't believe this is how our night is going. It seems something weirder happens every night that I'm here.

Before I could get too lost in my thoughts, a customer waved his hand to get my attention, mentally shouting "_**Whiskey on the rocks!" **_"Eric let go. That man wants a Whiskey on the rocks" I said, struggling to slide out of his arms.

"I will get it lover. You stay here" he commanded. He fixed the drink and gave it to the man in black leather and chains before coming back to me. "You know, _I _am supposed to be bartending and not you" I said, amused. "But this is MY bar so I can bartend with you" he declared.

Eric and I worked fluidly together, perfectly in sync. I sent him what the customer wanted and he would make it quickly for that customer. Everything was going alright until it hit midnight. I should have known something would go wrong. My life is just one big walking, talking cliche.

"Sookie!?" a horrified voice yelled. I turned at the sound of my name to find my _brother _standing in front of Eric at the bar. "Jason!? What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed. His eyes narrowed, flashing dangerously. "What the hell you mean what am I doing here?! What the fuck are you doing at a vampire bar!?" he yelled. Eric shifted closer to me, fangs clicking down. Pam appeared beside him, watching the scene with cautious eyes. "My _boyfriend _owns this bar Jason!" I hissed warningly.

The whole bar was watching the scene with interested eyes. Even the vampires were watching the dramatic sibling spat with partially amused eyes. A vein throbbed rabidly on Jason's forehead, his face turning an alarming shade of red.

"Your fucking boyfriend is a vampire Sookie!?" he hissed. "No wonder everyone was calling you a slut and a 'fang-banger' down at Merlotte's. You are one!" I sped around the bar to get in Jason's face, startling him. "You know I was a virgin before Eric you motherfucker!" I screamed, my breaths coming out in short, enraged pants.

"For good reason you fucking freak! No one wanted to date '_Crazy Sookie-Stackhouse'_! I'm glad that mama and daddy abandoned your ass in Sweden!" he hollered. I drew my fist back and it snapped forward with so much strength that it knocked him back into one of the tables.

The vampires there fled the spot, getting out of my line of sight. "I'm glad they abandoned me with Great-Aunt Disa so I wouldn't become a dumb hillbilly like your illiterate ass. You fuck anything on two legs with a pair of breasts. You are not good enough for my family. That's why Grandpa Fintan left me that hundred billion dollars. You're too stupid to know what to do with it!" I shrieked.

I didn't notice when Jason picked himself up off the broken table so he caught me off guard when he swung his fist and punched me in the face. My neck snapped to my left side. I spit out a little blood, kicked off my shoes, then proceeded to beat the ever-loving shit out of him.

I punched, kicked, and ripped hair out for all I was worth. Eric was trying to pull me off Jason's broken and battered body but I wouldn't let him. He didn't get another hit on me, I made sure of it. Only when I was sure he was down for good did I let Eric pull me off of him. He was a bloody, whimpering mess after the damage was done.

"Don't you ever raise your hand to me or any other woman ever again!" I hissed, kicking him one final time. I grabbed my shoes and stormed back to Eric's office. Everyone moved out of my way, making a clear path for me to retreat down.

Eric and Pam came along shortly after I left. My clothes and hair was already fixed, the bruise on my face completely healed. "How?" Pam asked when she saw my face. "The Fae like their pretty faces. It's what we're known for. Now, come help me fix my makeup."

She followed me into the door that lead into Eric's private bathroom from his office without a word. "Oh and Eric?" I called, sticking my head back out the door. "Yes lover?" he asked curiously. "Make sure my _brother _is not killed or drained out there. If any one gets to kill him, it's you, me or Pam."

I slammed the door shut before he could make a reply. Pam reapplied my eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow silently. As I applied my lipstick, she sat and watched me in the mirror. "You are good for my Maker" she stated. With Pam, you never knew what to make of her statements so I simply replied with a "Thanks Pam. He is good for me too."

No voices bombarded my internal shields when I walked back out with Pam and Eric. Everyone just looked like they had seen a ghost. I knew the vampires couldn't sense any fresh vampire blood within me so they were wondering how I looked just as I did before, not a hair out of place.

Jason was gone and there was no sign that he had been here. Pam went to tend to the bar while Eric and I went back to the throne. The bar slowly started to fill back up with pointless chatter between the 'fang-bangers', vampires, tourists, and other customers. I signaled to Marla when she walked pass to come on to the stage. She looked nervously at Eric then back to me.

I scowled then signaled for her to get her ass up here. "Yes uh, Mistress?" she asked. I sighed, dismissing the fact that she called me Mistress. I accepted that it comes with being Eric's mate. "Get me a Rum and Coke on the rocks please Marla." She nodded then moved to step away. "Is this the same Marla that asked you to measure my cock min kärlek [my lover]?" Eric rumbled.

Marla turned back to look at Eric, blushed, then fled the stage. "You knew it was her Eric" I snorted, amused by his actions. "I know I did lover. It's fun to torment the staff" he snickered. I rolled my eyes at him. "Leave them alone Eric. They're afraid enough of you and especially Pam."

Marla came back with my drink then quickly fled again. I gave Eric another dirty scowl then turned back to observe the floor. From the thoughts of all the patrons, they all had a healthy dose of fear of me. It didn't bother me as much as it should have. They _should _know that will happen to me if they raise a hand to me or try to hurt anyone here that's unaware or not able to fight for themselves.

Speaking of fighting, a couple of vampires were getting rough with a human girl that looked most _unwilling. _I zipped down behind the girl, glaring at the vampires. There were three of them. One was an African-American woman with an afro with little-to-no clothing on at all. Another one was a white male with tattoos on his bald head. He looked particularly vicious. The last one was another white male that looked roughly in his thirties with a head of wavy brown hair.

"Do we have a problem here?" I asked coolly. The biggest one, scar-head, smirked at his companions then me. "No we don't little lady. How 'bout you join us for some _fun_" he grinned lewdly. '_I guess he couldn't smell Eric on me or in me' _I thought sarcastically. "How 'bout you go jump on a stake and die?" I snarked.

Several of the vampires and 'fang-bangers' who heard chuckled. Tattoo-head sneered at me, flashing his small fangs. "Huh, I've seen bigger" I said offhandedly. "Seen bigger what?" he asked. "Fangs. Eric's are bigger" I said honestly. He hissed at me, making a move to grab me. I moved quickly, pushing the woman with the afro out of my way.

"Listen Disco Triplets, no harassing the customers or waitresses. If so, you have to leave." They glared at me for the nickname and embarrassing them in front of the older vampires. "Who are you to tell us to leave _human_?" the woman spat. "You see the big guy on the stage" I said pointing to Eric, who was staring at us. "I'm his mate dickwads. Now leave or stop" I ordered.

The woman sneered and grabbed my arm in her disgusting hand, intending to hurt me. Her strength was nothing compared to mine. I twisted her arm off then picked her up by her throat. Her long, hideous nails scratched at my hand, drawing a little trickle of blood. "Pam!" I called. "Yes Mistress?" she said, appearing. "Take out the trash please." She raised an eyebrow then nodded. "Of course."

I threw the bitch away from me. I glared at the other two who were watching in disbelief. "Disco Triplets?" I called, making them turn back to me. "I'm not human assholes!" I said. I zipped back up to Eric and plopped down in his lap. The line of scratches on my hand had disappeared already. For once, I thanked my Fae genetics.

"You handled that well" Eric complemented. "I know" I said matter-of-factly. "Who's got an ego now?" Eric said bitingly. I snickered at his sharp tongue. "Still you" I teased. He mock glared at me, tickling me under my thigh. "Stop Eric!" I shrieked, drawing attention to us. "Take it back lover" he growled. "You'll never take me alive!" I laughed.

He ran his blunt over the only ticklish spot on my collarbone, making me squirm uncontrollably. "Say it Sookie!" he baited. "Never, never, never!" I chanted. I managed to slip out of his hold and zip down to the floor, disappearing into an empty booth...or what I _thought _was an empty booth. Sitting across from me was Tara Thornton, Lafayette's bitch cousin and a most hated person in my book.

"Well, well, if it isn't little Sookie Stackhouse" she taunted. Wow, doesn't she just have a sparkling personality? "Tara" I greeted, my tone clipped and short. "I heard down at Merlotte's that you were down here now. Sam said you were dating the boss" she snorted. "Yeah Tara. I'm screwing and dating the boss. Finally lost my virginity to him. So you can't taunt me about that. Guess you have to find something new to torment me about."

"You white trash bitch! First you swindled that money out of your grandfather, taking Jason's cut too, and now you're screwing some rich vampire! God, how desperate are you? You had to go find a vamper 'cause no human man will want you!" she spat.

Her ebony skin gleamed in the light, giving off a sweaty feel to it. "Jealous Tara. I'm rich and screwing someone rich. You're poor with a drunk for a mother and no father, pining over my idiot brother. I'm glad my parents abandoned my in Sweden. It would KILL me to turn out like a low-rent hooker like you!" I jeered. This bitch has ridiculed me from the time I came here so now it's my turn.

Can I not have a peaceful night for ONCE!? I stood up from the booth, stepping away before I could hurt the _human_. "Don't walk away from me you uppity bitch!" she ridiculed, disdain dripping from every word. "Ladies" a voice, I know was Eric's, said behind me. "I want her out of her Eric!" I hissed, stepping back into his chest. "Yeah, tell your rich vampire so he can take care of your business instead of you handling it yourself" she mocked.

Pam breezed in behind Tara, fangs clicking down with a faint 'pop'. "Ooh Mistress, can I do it?" Pam purred, making Tara jump. She spun around then staggered back once she saw Pam. "M-Mistress?" Tara stuttered. "Sookie's my Master's mate _human_. Therefore, she is my Mistress." Tara whimpered, finally figuring out the deep shit she was in.

"Leave now Tara and don't come back or you'll look leave my brother did" I threatened. "How did he leave?" she whimpered. "Not on his own feet." She turned tail and fled, making me sag in relief against Eric's chest. "You're just full of excitement and trouble tonight Mistress" Pam smirked. "Go to hell Pam" I simply said in response. Eric chuckled and hefted me off my fight, carrying me fireman style.

"You better not let anything show Errric or you're not getting anymore sex, _ever_!" I threatened. "Of course I am getting sex Sookie. I'm irresistible and no one's going to see anything. You belong to me" he purred smoothly. I just rolled my eyes, getting comfortable as much as I could.

Eric did not stop at his office, continuing on until he got to the passenger side of his Corvette. He put me in then pulled on my seatbelt, snapping it closed with a 'click'. He got into the driver's side, pulling out of the parking lot quickly. "Eric?" I said softly. "We have been there long enough my lover. It is 1:00 a.m. I am not partial to staying there any longer when I could be at home with you, in bed."

Well, that answered my question. Eric's emotions hit me full force: love, desire, and a whole lot of desire. I clutched the door, fighting down the urge to jump him. Eric noticed my arousal immediately and berated me with his emotions, upping the amount of lust he felt until I was barely coherent. "ERIC!" I shouted as I climaxed.

"Y-you bloody cheater!" I panted, gulping down massive amounts of air. "I did no such thing min kärlek [my love]" Eric denied smugly. Just by his face alone, I could tell that he was lying. Then there was the physical proof of his cheating, of course. My fangs snapped down as I hissed that he was a cheater over and over again.

He pulled me out of the car as soon as the car stopped in the garage. I gasped as he suddenly threw me down on the bed, ripping my dress down the middle. "Eric! I liked this dress" I whined. "I'll buy you ten more in different colors tomorrow. Just tell my dayman, he'll be here in the morning."

He latched on to my right nipple before I could reply. "Bloody cheater!" I gasped. Eric grinded his erection into my stomach, making me whimper in surprise and arousal. I ripped his tank-top off, throwing it somewhere across the room. Sookie's cunt was aching, hungry, dripping, her clit swollen with arousal.

"Eric, please!" I pleaded, delirious with lust. Eric obliged, ripping his pants off, throwing them to join the pile of forgotten clothes in the corner. Sookie did not have on any underwear from the earlier tryst and her bra was already thrown somewhere in the room. There was no need for foreplay. Eric was already achingly hard and she was about to cry from her almost painful arousal.

Sookie's entrance was already damp from her earlier orgasm, slick and radiating heat. Eric slammed into her, setting a rough pace. Sookie cried out as Eric repeatedly grinded down on her clit, thighs shaking with exertion. He thrust into her three times before Sookie growled and flipped them over, making them switch positions forcefully.

Eric cried out in surprise and lust as she grinded down roughly on his cock, shouting out at the friction. Sookie rode him frantically, swiveling her hips in just the right way so Eric could hit that spot within her. Eric grabbed her hips, urging her along. He bucked his hips up, drawing a little cry of surprise, her mouth falling into an 'o' shape.

He bucked deliberately into her, finally drawing out her climax. Her thighs spasmed as she cinched down on his waist with them. "Eric, Eric, ERIC!" she cried. She sobbed in relief as her body sagged down over Eric's but he wasn't done with her yet.

He switched their positions again without pulling out, making her get up on her hands and knees. Her limbs shook from the effort before she could right herself. Eric immediately started pounding into her rougher than before, pulling screams from her mouth.

"Eric please, I can't take anymore" she sobbed. Her whole body ached and her pussy throbbed. "We. Are. Not. Done. Yet!" He punctuated each word with a thrust of his hips. He bit into his wrist and thrust it in front of her face as she neared her climax again. She immediately latched on the wound, sucking as much as she could.

He bit into her back, cumming with a shout of "Min Kärlek [My Love]!" A blinding white light enveloped them before their eyes, their souls merging as one, finalizing the second part of the Fae bond. As each bond finished their second stage, they were more aware of each other. They could pinpoint the exact location of each other and teleport each other from danger when needed.

Sookie flopped down on the bed, Eric on top of her. They stayed joined for the rest of the night and the early hours of the morning, neither noticing that the white light still radiated from both of them. A true blessing from the Gods.

* * *

**A/N~ Do y'all know who the 'Disco Triplets' were in the show? Review with the answer if you do! Read, Fan, Favorite, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N~**_ Sorry for the long wait guys! I'm on summer break and it's kind of hard to get a hold of a computer down here. Without further ado, here's chapter 7!

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

I groaned as I emerged from my peaceful slumber. What the hell woke me up!? Oh yeah, the noises from downstairs. Eric's dayman, Bobby Burnham, must be here. I looked over at the clock. What the fuck man!? It was only seven in the morning. It was way too early to be dealing with humans. I threw on one of Eric's silk nightshirts then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my hair. Padding barefoot down the wooden floors was not one of my brightest ideas.

A man with dark brown hair and looked to be about 5'9 stood in the living room, setting things down. "You must be Bobby Burnham" I said, startling him. I did not offer my hand to him and neither did he. "_**Who's the bimbo?" **_Ah, he's one of those type of people. The false superior humans. "Yes, I am. Who are you?" he asked rudely. He had an air of false superiority about him that didn't fit him at all. He must have been hanging around with vampires to try and pick up their confidence. "I'm Eric's mate, Sookie Stackhouse-Brigant of the royal Sky Fae ."

I watched amused as all the blood drained from his face. "_**Eric has a mate!? No! He was supposed to be mine! This fake inhuman freak can't have taken him away from me!" **_Hmm...he's in love with Eric. This will amuse him greatly. "I apologize . I am _protective _of my boss" he said, fake smile in place. "_**She has to be taken care of. Maybe I can get those witches in downtown Shreveport to put a memory spell on her" **_I scowled at him, making him step away from me.

"No you are not . In fact, you are in love with my lover. And by the way, I am not a bimbo. My virginity was Eric's and Eric's alone." I zoomed in front of him, making him look me in the eyes. "You are a vile, vile man . Eric loves me and not you. He always will. You will die of old age and we both will still walk this Earth with our children" I stated. I glamoured him with an impenetrable and irreversible mind spell to forget everything having to do with Eric and his job as a dayman. I even _suggested_ that he would become a gay interior decorator, (which he hated) something I _might_ have picked from his head.

After Bobby left, I wandered into the kitchen. I've never really looked at the place but it was gorgeous. The countertops were black granite, the appliances chrome, and the kitchen table was massive. Why the hell did he have that big of a table if he didn't even eat? The fridge was packed with food, some healthy and some not. I pulled out a carton of eggs, a loaf of bread and some turkey bacon. I guess I could make french toast with cheese eggs and bacon. I whipped everything up quickly and sat down to eat.

From my position at the table, I could clearly see the backyard. An underground pool sat behind the glass doors. There were comfortable lounging chairs out there for me to sit on while I tanned. I finished the rest of my food then went back upstairs to search for a bathing suit. Of all the places I looked, I did not expect my bathing suits to be hung up next to Eric's ties. I picked a black rhinestoned triangle two piece suit from Venus that was practically non-existent so I could get a good tan. All Fae need their time in the sun for their magic to be replenished.

With my hair tied into a high ponytail, sunglasses over my eyes, and coconut tanning lotion on, I wandered back to the backyard so I could tan poolside. The only sound in the quiet house was the sound of my bare feet slapping against the wooden floors, again, not one of my best ideas. The sun was high up by the time I got outside, the perfect time for tanning. The heat was able to be tolerated so I layed down on the lounge chair. Periodically, I turned over to get an even tan. Time passed slowly so she was surprised when her watch beeped, alerting her to the fact that it was twelve o'clock.

I went back into the kitchen, searching for something to eat. After about ten minutes of fruitless searching did I realize Eric told me where he got the delicious food he had for me from. Looking down at myself, I decided to grab some sandals and a strapless dress. Jason's Deli was packed for its lunch rush. I silently stood in line, ignoring everything around me. Once I came back to myself, I was at the front of the line. The chicken wrap, fruit cup, and large sweet tea were all that consisted of my meal.

I took a seat closed to the exit, my instincts too loud to ignore. "Sookie?" one of the worker's called. I stood up to get my meal, running into a tall dark-haired male. "I'm so sorry" he apologized. I looked up at the human, shaking my head. "It's fine" I said, trying to step around him. Only, it didn't work out quite that way. He mimicked my steps, blocking me in again. "I'm Robert, Robert Tanner" he said, holding his hand out for me to shake. I ignored it, stepping around him. "I'm sorry Robert but I don't shake hands. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get my food."

I grabbed my food from the cute little teenage boy working here and went back to my table. Of all the….Robert sat at my table, looking at me expectantly. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm trying to enjoy my lunch break with a beautiful girl if she'll let me" he smiled, with what he thought was, charm. "Well good luck with that Robert, I'm leaving" I huffed. I grabbed Eric's keys (don't judge, that car is awesome) and went out of the door. "Wait!" Robert called, jogging behind me. I unlocked the Corvette and put my food in quickly.

"This is your car?" he asked, stunned. "No, it's my boyfriend's." I closed the door and drove off, leaving the stalkerish human in the parking lot staring after me. Eric won't like this at all. After my lunch and the reading I did in Eric's study, it was only 5:30. Eric didn't rise until six, giving me another thirty minutes for my plan. I quickly jumped in the shower, not putting on any clothes, then sat on the bed next to Eric. Eric lay as still as corpse because essentially…he is one. My hands explored his beautiful pale, chiseled chest and abs. His alabaster skin was smooth and cool to the touch, a perfect opposite to my warm and tan skin. Willing my thoughts away, I continued my visual and physical exploration of my vampire's anatomy.

Quickly pulling the sheets away from his body, all of him was exposed to my gaze. He had a light dusting of hair leading to his 'gracious plenty' and on his legs. It was the same shade of blonde on his head and eyebrows. Even in his most vulnerable state, Eric still looked fierce and intimidating. He is, most definitely, a force to be reckoned with. His penis was flaccid, as was to be expected. I carefully grabbed it, checking for a reaction. He twitched minutely but not anything big.

I stroked up and down, slowly stimulating his blood to that important piece of anatomy. It rose quickly, a definite perk for me. The clock read that he was ten minutes away from waking up, so I got to work quickly. I took a deep breath then engulfed the head into my mouth. The slightly bitter taste leaking from it wasn't so bad so I kept going further. I managed to almost get the whole thing in my mouth except for the base. What I couldn't fit, I stroked and stimulated. Eric was still in deep slumber for my impromptu blow job but was unconsciously rocking his hips back and forth. From all the smutty romance novels I read, the breathing and not choking was the hardest aspect of this particular type of sex.

I rotated my jaw around Eric's cock, preventing the soreness in my jaw and making him twitch sporadically. His cock pulsed red and angry. Its length and girth giving it an intimidating visual aspect to it. She licked down the pulsing vein along the side. She avoided biting down, scraping her teeth, and choking him down. She was an amateur at it but she wasn't stupid. No guy finds a bad blow job impressive. Eric meant the world to her so she would give him the best sexual experiences with her that she could give. Failure was not an option in her books. He moaned loudly even though he was still under the call of the sun. Eric had little control over his movements but he kept what little decorum he had in his slumber. "Sookie!" he moaned. Oh yeah, I'm so good at this!

* * *

Eric's Pov~

Even though vampires didn't dream, this was the best one I've ever had in my long undead life. The hot cavern that my cock was engulfed in pulsed with warmth. I was being overheated and pleasured beyond my senses. The pull of the sun was as strong as ever so I had no way of knowing if I was imagining this or Sookie was really giving me a blow job. Knowing my little minx like I did, she would probably wait until I'm completely helpless to give me the best pleasure of my life. She will pay for this!

* * *

Sookie's Pov~

Eric suddenly gasped and sat straight up, gulping down unneeded breaths unsteadily. "SOOKIE!" he bellowed, releasing into my mouth with little warning. The smooth, creamy substance that he released spurted down my throat. He didn't taste as bad as I had expected. In fact, he even tasted sweet. Not that I would _EVER_ tell him that. I don't think he would take being told he tasted _fruity _well at all. Telling that to any man would be sure to cause problems.

"_Sookie" _Eric purred, breaking me away from my thoughts. Eric's eyes had a certain gleam to them, making me instantly wary of what he had planned for me. I trusted Eric with my heart and my entire well being but he could be positively wicked sometimes. "Yes Eric?" I asked coolly. You should never show weakness in front of your biggest predator or when you're just scared. It never ends well for you. That particular lesson has saved me many a times. "That was interesting my lover. What brought this on?"

I gulped, cursing myself for staring into his hypnotizing eyes. The eyes of the devil. The sexiest, tallest, Swedish, vampire devil. No one stood a chance against my vampire. Not even me. "That was a very naughty thing to do my lover. Tsk, tsk, Sookie" he teased. My blue eyes narrowed to the point of slits. "I was bored Eric" I mocked whined. His eyes twinkled with amusement, trapping me in their penetrating gaze. "That is no excuse my angel" he admonished. "Naughty things must be punished." My eyes widened, looking at Eric disbelievingly. "You can't be serious" I said flatly. "I can assure you lover, I am _very _serious" he smirked. Oh shit!

"Eric, let's talk about this please" I whimpered. He just smiled wickedly at me and crawled towards me like the predator that he is. Maybe I should have thought my plan through just a little bit more. While my attention was elsewhere, he lunged and pinned my body to the lush bed underneath it. I layed in the middle of the gigantic king-sized bed, staring up at my viking lover. "You were a tease min älskare [my lover]." I whimpered as he bit into my neck with blunt human teeth admonishingly. Dear Odin, he was going to kill me with his torture. I nearly cried out loud at that thought. "You have nothing to say dear one?" he asked smugly. I willed my body to stay still and my mouth silent. He grinned, flashing his large white fangs.

The sound of Eric's phone ringing stopped him from whatever he planned to do next. Eric growled in annoyance at the interruption. I thanked all Norse gods out there for the reprieve. "Eric Northman!" he barked into the phone. The woman on the other end of the line whimpered in fear and stuttered out an apology. "I-I-I'm so sorry Master. There are men out back waiting to ambush some of our customers like Mistress Sookie said" the girl said. Eric's face morphed into a snarl, eyes darkening to the point that they looked completely black. "We'll be there shortly!" he snarled, slamming the phone shut. "I'll get dressed" I said quietly.

I slipped on a pair of Alexander McQueen zip-front black leather pants, white bra bustier corset crop top, and Aldo knee-high leather boots with a six inch heel. Eric was already dressed in his familiar black tank top and leather pants. We both silently vamped to his Corvette, not speaking until we got to the club. Eric pulled into his parking spot expertly. The humans that we could clearly see hiding behind the dumpsters and trees watched Eric's car in nervous glee. I didn't know whether to laugh at their stupidity or kill them for it. Not surprising enough, they made the decision for us. As soon as we both stepped out of the car, all the humans came charging towards us. Eric snarled, swatting the nearest one away like a pesky fly. His body flew into a tree, crumpling on impact. The other men seemed to rethink their decision to jump my vampire and came charging towards me instead.

I did nothing to stop them as they hurtled over my shield from the force of the impact. "Anyone else?" I asked, daring them to come any closer to me. One, thankfully, did. I was honestly getting quite tired of playing around with them. -So-Brave was disposed of easily enough with a swift kick to the head. In total, we took out six men. Out of those six, only one was conscious. Lucky him. He was too busy pissing his pants to notice Eric and I were closing in on him. When he did notice, he promptly fainted. "Hahahahah!" I doubled over in laughter, tears falling from my eyes.

I didn't notice Eric chuckling at me and neither did I notice said person carrying me into his office in the club. "Are you done lover?" Eric's amused voice asked when I stopped laughing long enough to take a breath. "Y-yes" I stuttered, still chuckling quietly. He rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about "crazy soulmates". My focus was entirely on how we got into Eric's office without me noticing to reprimand him for calling me crazy. Everyone knows I'm only _slightly _insane. Crazy is just not an accurate description.

"Master, the humans are all in the dungeon" Pam announced, barging in the room without knocking. Nothing unusual there. Eric leveled her with an unamused stare. "Thank you Pamela. Go make sure they are as _comfortable _as possible." I scoffed at their obviousness, nearly going into hysterics again at the face Pam made at being called Pamela. "Of course Master" she ground out between clenched teeth. Their antics always kept me terribly amused. I fear for what little sanity I have left. Oh well. It's the price I have to pay to have a mate and family. My thoughts were interrupted, yet again, by Eric.

"What has you so amused lover?" he asked. "You" she said simply, not explaining further. His lips quirked up at the side, one eyebrow raising to mock her. Yes, that horribly gorgeous blonde eyebrow was mocking her. So what?! She wasn't crazy! He huffed at her distant, unseeing eyes. She was no longer paying attention to him. "We should go out on to the floor lover. The 'vermin', as Pam calls them, wish us to make an appearance. Standing up, I grabbed Eric's laptop to take out on the floor with me.

Tonight, there were much more customers than usual. After a quick cursory scan, I found no F.O.T.S members or drainers in the place. What was more unusual than anything else was that a good percentage of the bar weren't looking at or thinking about Eric in lust. They were thinking about _me. _"Erikr" I whispered to my tall, Viking mate. He raised one of his irritatingly perfect golden eyebrows to indicate he was listening. "There's something weird going on. A good portion of the bar is not even _looking _at you in lust. In fact, they're thinking and looking at _me!_" I whisper-hissed.

The sounds of fangs clicking down did nothing to soothe my agitation. "Eric calm down. I just think something strange is going on. There thoughts aren't unusual, just more disturbing than usual" I explained calmly. "They will not get near you lover" he declared fiercely, pulling me back into his lap more securely. "Of course darling. No one but you is allowed near me." More important things came to mind after I soothed Eric's ire. Online shopping was the first on that list. I quickly pulled up the Vera Wang, Aldo, Nine West, Bebe, and Alexander McQueen sites. "Make sure to get me something Sookie. I'm a size 7 in shoes and 4 in dresses" Pam said from across the club.

I nodded at her to tell her I understood and would get her some things. I didn't even stop to question how Pam knew what I was planning to do. She seemed to just have a nose for shopping. I quickly order the new Alexander McQueen high biker boots and brogue toe cap booties for Pam and myself. The new Nine West grey and black elekra peep toe booties. Aldo was my next and biggest stop. I ordered the new Kellerhals black multi-strap five and a half inch platform pumps. The snake print black Daby four inch mega platform wedge booties were a little gift to myself from Eric. Just on a whim, I got Piccininni two and a half inch lace-up high-top sneakers with a concealed wedge, velcro strap, and a side zipper.

I didn't order any sneakers for Pam because I knew she would sneer at them and even refuse to go near them. Ah well, that's better for my shoe collection. A disturbance at the front of the club distracted me from my thoughts. Who the hell was causing problems now? Can't we ever get a fucking break!?

Wait, was that….was that….

* * *

**_A/N~ Who do you think is Sookie and Eric's next foe? Review the answer and he or she could be featured in the next chapter! - Jasmine_**


	8. Chapter 8

General Pov~

Once in a while, times just seem hectic to you. There's always a problem rearing its ugly head at you. Since the day she met Eric, this has been my life. Sookie wouldn't give it up for anything. But, things get just a little too crazy (even for me). I bet you're wondering about what I'm talking about. Well, let me just rewind back to a couple of hours ago.

**~Six Hours Ago, 8:24 p.m.~**

Wait...is that…"GODRIC!?" Eric and Sookie said, confused at his presence. "How do you know Godric?" they both asked each other. From his and Pam's position at the door, they both looked faintly amused at Eric and Sookie's mimicry of each other. "Godric is my maker lover" Eric responded. "Godric has been my friend and teacher for many years" Sookie explained.

Said person was now on the raised dais. "Master" Eric said formally, bowing to him. Sookie ignored all formal etiquette and hugged Godric around his waist. Several vampires held their breaths (not that it was needed) at her less than formal greeting of an elder vampire. "Peace my childe. Susannah, you are looking well and _mated_."

Sookie snickered, poking her favorite and oldest friend in the side. "You knew this would happen someday Godric. Mated, get supe married, have children…" she trailed off. He grumbled, pulling her into his side. "My own _childe _took my daughter away from me" he growled. Eric just looked at them dumbfounded. "Lover, you did not tell me you knew my maker" Eric said once Godric had released Sookie.

"I, for one, did not know Godric is your maker darling. How was I supposed to tell you then?" she hummed. Godric rolled his eyes at them. "You could have told me you have a vampire sudo-father and I would have recognized the name" Eric said. Sookie huffed, exasperated with Eric's need for a petty argument. "Well you know now mitt hjärta [my heart]" Sookie said softly.

By the softening of Eric's eyes, Sookie could tell she had won. "You two are just too sappy" Pam snipped, smirking in amusement at their petty fight and soft words. "Jag älskar dig [I love you]" Eric whispered in Sookie's ear even though Godric and Pam could clearly hear them. Jag älskar dig också [I love you too]" Sookie said softly.

"Well Master, Mistress, and Grand-Master as touching as this is, the vermin are getting restless. They smell worse when they get that way so the vermin have to be excited or thrown out" Pam sneered. The scent of restless humans permeated the club, tainting it with sweat and the horrible stench of desperation.

"Master, do you spell that?" Pam asked, cringing away from the horrible odor of dog and _wet ass_ emitting from the area around the entrance of the door. There, standing in all his not-glory, was Sam Merlotte, Sookie's former boss and almost-murder victim. "Sam?" Sookie asked, horrified as to why he could be here.

Eric seemed to recognize the shifter and snarled as to why he could be coming to _his _club. Vampires and any type of animal shifter did not get along well at all. All the vampires in the club moved as far away as they could from the bar's newest inhabitant. Some even went so far as to leave the club entirely.

This would not do at all for Eric. Money mattered little to him but he still would like to have some. Vampires are expected to be wealthy and well-traveled because of all the years they have already spent on the Earth walking amongst humans. He would be no exception to this expectation.

Sam did not see Sookie anywhere as of yet. He knew she was in here because her scent led to here and her _boyfriend _owned the place. He mentally sneered at that word. That dead blood-sucker did not deserve his Sookie. She is entirely too delicate and gentle to be with a vampire like that, or any vampire for that matter. Sookie would be better off with him than Eric fucking Northman.

Sookie hissed at his thoughts. "He came looking for me. Sam believes I would be much better off with him than you even though you are my soulmate. I expected little from him already but not _this _low. He has truly gone off the deep end." Sookie, unknowingly, gained the attention of every vampire in the club. Many hissed at the audacity of the shifter trying to take away their Sheriff's mate.

They truly had a respect too deep for human understanding of the golden fae. She was someone to be feared, respected, protected, and helped at any cost to themselves. The others, who did not hiss at the unwelcomed guest, pushed the man to the stage where an angry, large 6'4 Viking awaited him. His fate was sealed the moment he stepped foot into Fangtasia.

"Sookie!" Sam yelped as he saw the object of most of his desires. He moved to take a step towards the lovely faery but his movement was blocked by a brown haired, 5'11, ancient vampire. The power rolled off this one in cataclysmic waves. Sam instinctually took a step back in fear. "Do not go near my daughter!" Godric growled.

"What daughter?" Sam asked, nearly recoiling in fear. "Susannah Brigant is my daughter shifter, giving her the protection of every vampire in my power and retinue. You, shifter, are threatening to take away my daughter from her soulmate and that is not acceptable. So do not touch my daughter!" Godric declared.

His declaration shocked many people, Eric and Pam included. Godric had just declared Sookie his one and only non-vampire heir. She is the first person to ever be declared so. The resident vampires in the club were shocked at one of the oldest vampires in the country words. This would get out faster than any other piece of gossip the vampires ever had to share.

"Sookie?" Sam called, quite frightened and cowed now. He still had to get through Pam and Eric after Godric, not that he had a chance in hell of that. "Walk away while you still can Sam" Sookie advised. Sam shook his head in answer, or denial, no one could tell. "I won't leave without you chere. You don't belong with these _things._"

Every vampire hissed at the shifter, fangs snapping down to an invisible tune. "You have no choice _shifter!_" Sookie hissed, finally fed up with her former boss. "You are the _thing _Sam Merlotte, a miserable shifter. One that smells like fucking wet ass at that." Pam snorted a laugh at that one, as did many of the vampires on the floor.

The Sheriff and his mate were the only thing they were willing to focus on since their Mistress came into the picture. She brings life to a place of darkness, laughter where there is none, and kindness to those without. Many wanted her as their own but that's all that it would be to them, _want. _Eric was not a man or vampire to be crossed…and neither was his mate.

"Fine. Just know chere, I **will **be back for you" he threatened. His threat did not faze the vampires in the room. This shifter will be easy to break and kill. "You do that. When you do, just know, that I **will **kill you" Sookie glowered. Sam gulped, a healthy dose of fear now instilled in him. "We'll see about that" he swore weakly. Sookie hissed, baring her small fangs.

"Get out Sam" she said menacingly. He obeyed like the good dog he is. "Well, aren't you two just a bottle of sunshine" Godric drawled, smirking at Eric's obvious anger. "Aren't you just the epitome of fun" Sookie snarked back. Godric laughed at his daughter's brashness. "Let's get out of here Eric. The club is not as appealing to me as it was before." Sookie grabbed Eric's hand, dragging him out the main area.

Godric followed, intrigued to see how his daughter and childe interacted with each other. They didn't speak but were perfectly aware of their surroundings and each other. Eric and Sookie slipped into Eric's Corvette just as Godric took off into the night sky. 'Life will certainly be entertaining and eventful with those two and Pamela' Godric thought.


End file.
